Siaran Radio
by Kopi and Co
Summary: Siaran radio favorit dan keseharian mereka di kos kosan. Warning mengunakan NyoHetalia
1. chapter 1

0000

 _Apa yang lebih mengoda ketimbang kematian?_

 _Menarikmu dengan rayuan dan janji keabadian_

0000

(suara piano sebagai backsound )

 _Selamat malam permisa sekalian! Kembali lagi bersama saya Kiku Honda di 194.5 FM Radio Malam, dan selama tiga puluh menit kedepan saya akan menemani malam anda dengan kisah kisah seru._

 _(berdeham dan suara kertas dirapikan)_

 _Ok tanpa perlu berlama lama_ saya akan membacakan kisah dari Nesia-san di Jakarta yang berjudul _Pengabdi Setan_.

(musik sebagai backsound )

Dulu sekali di tahun 1980 ada keluarga yang tinggal di sebuah Villa di pegunungan. Kepindahan mereka kesana bertujuan untuk merawat sang ibu yang sedang sakit.

Semuanya berjalan baik baik saja hingga sang Ibu meninggal dunia. Selepas perginya sang ibu kejadian-kejadian aneh menimpa mereka. Dimulai dari denting lonceng dari kamar mendiang.

Awalnya keluarga itu tidak percaya hantu...

 _* **Klik ***_

 _" Tungguuuu jangan dimatikan aku suka acaranya. "_

 _" (hening dan suara orang turun dari kursi) "_

 _* **Klik***_

Mayat mayat keluar dari kubur

Tertatih tatih bergerak mendekat ke villa. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mencari jalan aman. Dengan nekat keluarga itu menantang mayat hidup. Berlari ke arah datangnya mayat dan masuk ke taxi yang untungnya sudah menunggu.

Taxi yang membawa keluarga itu menghilang ditelan malam. Menjauh dari villa angker.

(bunyi gemerisik seperti tv kehilangan sinyal )

Pesan moralnya adalah jangan punya kontrak apapun dengan setan.

Begitulah cerita dari Nesia-san, _arigatou,_ Nesia-san! (ahem) Tak terasa sudah lima belas menit saya menemani permirsa sekalian (tertawa )

 _Yosh_ cerita selanjutnya dari Antonio di Madrid yang berjudul **Lady in Veil**

Kakak laki-lakiku benar-benar mabuk cinta pada suatu pertengahan musim panas. Kakak memang keras kepala kalau sudah berkemauan, dia memintaku menemaninya ke taman kota untuk meng-apeli pacar barunya...

(suara kertas dirapikan)

Sampai di taman, memang betul ada seorang gadis yang menunggu kami di banku taman. Gadis seksi keturunan _latino_ calon pacar kakakku. Singkatnya kami mengobrol sampai aku pamit cari makan untuk membiarkan kakak ku berduaan dengan gadis latin itu.

(jeda sejenak musik backsound makin mengecil suaranya)

Waktu menunggu terasa lama, tanpa sadar aku ketiduran di mobil.

(suara kaca di ketuk)

Aku bangun. Sudah magrib rupanya. Di sebrang cendela kakakku mengetuk-ketuk cendela sambil nyengir bahagia. Aku pun membuka kunci mobil. Kakakku masuk dan mulai menyetir pulang...

Seminggu setelahnya kakakku minta aku menemaninya kencan. Aku yang baru saja pulang kampus pun mau tak mau setuju dan ikut masuk ke mobilnya. Didalam mobil, kakak terus terusan cerita tenang gadisnya yang mengirimi dia surat, kakak kagum dengan bagaimana gadis itu tahu alamatnya?

(backsound musik horror )

Pada saat itu aku curiga dan baru mau bertanya siapa namanya, namun kakakku sudah turun dari mobilnya. Saat itu selebaran kertas jatuh dari sakunya.

" _Del La Rosa_

 _211 C Portal Row street, New York, USA. "_

Dan saat itu juga aku berlari keluar mobil mengejar kakakku. Namun terlambat, kakakku sudah memasuki gerbang taman.

Di depan sana gadis itu berdiri anggun dalam balutan cadar dalam sinar bulan purnama.

Kakakku makin mendekatinya. Pangilanku tidak dihiraukannya. Aku bisa merasakan kakakku terlalu terpesona.

Dan pada saat itu gadis cantik itu tertawa mengetikan dan membuka cadarnya memeluk kakakku membawa kakak ambles dan hilang ditelan bumi. Bersama tawa melengkingnya yang berderai hilang terbawa angin malam dan debu...

Selanjutnya adalah gelap dan saat aku bangun aku berada di sofa dengan Alfred yang menanyaiku dan Mattew yang menawariku segelas air.

(musik sebagai ending)

Pesan moralnya adalah hati hati pada stalker yang mengirimi surat.

(suara kertas dirapikan )

"Yaay tadi itu adalah cerita terakhir untuk malam ini... em... tak terasa sudah tiga puluh menit saya Kiku Honda menemani malam Anda. ( suara kertas di rapikan)

hupff... jadi ini perpisahan ya? (tertawa kecil ) tidak kok kita masih ketemu lagi di malam selanjutnya

( suara drum dan krik krik )

Ok ok tadi itu gak lucu. Okey di penghujung acara ini saya Kiku Honda pamit mohon diri. byeeeee.

( suara lagu penutup untuk acara radio)

 ** _*Klik*_**

 _Padahal beberapa saat lalu dia antusias banget ndengarin radio, eh sekarang malah tidur...(huuuhpf ) **Mattias** banget sih._

 ** _* Braak bruuk braaak *_**

 _" Hahahaha aku keren "_

 _" NOOO, aku yang paling Keren! **keren** loh ren kesese~ " _

"SHUP UP!!"

Baru saja tenang sebentar. Duo rusuh itu dah mengacaukan segalanya. Untung saja satunya masih tertidur.

" Awww **Ibu kos** jangan galak galak gitu dong. "

aku bisa merasakan perempatan imaginer muncul di jidatku.

" APAA kau bilang barusan !??? "

" Bener kok kos nanti aku traktir deh "

terlalu, nih anak terlalu polos ato o'on sih ??

 **Bruk braaak bruk *** _rasain benjol di kepala lu! Enak saja aku di katain **Bu kos** gegara rambutku panjang ._

 _" Aduh ampun, Ampun " kata Alfred memohon sambil mengusap benjol di kepalanya._ _aku mengarahkan teplon kesayanganku ke pemuda di sebelahnya._

 _" Selanjutnya kau! "_ _Pemuda itu cuma memberiku senyum kikuk_

 _" Eh... terimakasih aku lebih baik membawa dia ke atas he he...selamat malam. "_

 _Pemuda itu berjalan ke tangga sambil menyeret rekannya. Meninggalkan aku menikmati sepi di ruang tamu._

 _'Ok menurutku ini malam minggu yang tidak biasa. Tumben-tumbennya gak ada acara KuParJo(1). ' batinku. ' Halah mungkin nanti ' batinku sambil mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli sambil berjalan ke sofa untuk melanjutkan komik ku yang belum selesai kubaca_.

 **(1) KuParJo aka _Kumpulan para jomblo_** ** _adalah event mingguan para penghuni kos kosan hetalia._**

 ** _Allo author di sini :)_**

 ** _gimana? ff masih kurang panjang ya ?_**

 ** _Oooii reader tercihta(h)_**

 _readers : heeeeh apa thor?_

 ** _ini ff mau dilanjut ato tidak ??_**

 _readers : (pls ditunggu komennya yak. )_


	2. Malam sakral

Hetalia punya om Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita milik Kopi and Co

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari karya traspormatif ini.

 _Malam ini diadakan pertemuan **Kuparjo** seperti biasanya. Yah apa boleh buat meski aku tak rela meninggalkan komik baruku yang baru separuh halaman terbaca, aku tetap saja ikut ke acara perkumpulan. Itung-itung buat ngusir bosan._

 _Padahal dah malam banget tapi semangat mereka kayak masih pagi, aku salut deh. Dari ruang tamu aku dari tadi dengar suara sepatu menapak lantai dan tangga, aku juga lihat penghuni kos kosan yang pada berlalu lalang di sekitaran lantai dua dan tangga. Menggedor- gedor pintu tetangga kamar, nyumpahin sesama anak kos, saling lempar barang dan lain-lain kegiatan geje. Ok lupakan aja kegiatan mereka._

 _Yang penting sekarang aku, Lukas dan Vladimir lagi nyiapin lilin lilin buat acara **Kuparjo**. Kenapa pake lilin? Maklum kos kosan kita ini amat sangat kere. Saking kerenya lampu di ruang tamu ini belum diganti baru meski dah mati sedari dua minggu lalu. Sungguh deh._

 _Sekarang lilin dah siap, cek_

 _Korek, cek_

 _Makanan ringan, cek_

 _Ok! inilah saatnya (ahem)_

 _" WOI YANG PADA DIATAS! CEPETAN TURUN !!! "_

 ** _*Brum Bum Bum*_**

 ** _*Brak brok bruk*_**

 _"Aduh sakiit, pusing pala gue "_

 _" Git! Sapa suruh lo buat dorong dorong gue?!"_

 _" Waaa burger gue, Waaa soda gue! Iggiiiiie! pokok nya lo tanggung jawab atas burger n soda gue "_

 _" Bloody Git! ngapain aku tanggung jawab? Salah lu bawa makanan banyak banyak!! "_

 _'Ini nih yang bikin kesel, masa tiap hari kerjanya ribut mulu gak capek apa?! '_

dan reader pasti tahu kan senjata apa yang akan aku keluarkan? Yak tepat sekali teplon penggorengan!( Dapat piring cantik bagi readers yang tahu. )

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan mengacungkan teplonku ke arah mereka

" WOI BISA BERHENTI GAK ATO ACARA GAK MULAI " Teriakku dari lantai bawah (baca ruang tamu)

Mereka seketika diam dan langsung mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah ruang tamu tentu saja mengelilingi lilin.

Lesehan saja tanpa kursi apalagi tikar. Kami semua duduk di atas lantai tegelan.

 ***Srek srek bum***

 ***Srek srek bum***

"Sudah _da_ "

" (Ahem ) Baiklah... Perhatian saudara saudaraku sejomblo dan ternistah. Puji syukur kami panjatkan ke kehadirat Tuhan YME yang telah melimpahkan rahmatnya sehingga kami dapat berkumpul dan hadir pada acara mingguan tercintah kita KUPARJO! "

"Wuuuuuuuu YEAH !"

Semua orang plus aku bertepuk tangan atas pidato dadakan yang **tumben-tumbennya** dibawakan oleh Romano.

"...Dan turut **BERDUKA CITA** bagi mereka yang sudah tidak jomblo sebab apa Saudara saudara ???"

Dalam sekejap massa mulai riuh, Romano memang pandai dalam membakar semangat.

" SEBAB MEREKA MELEWATKAN EVENT YANG **SUPER** **AWESOME** INI !! WUUU" Sahut Mattias Køhler dengan pedenya tak lupa cengirannya yang udah menyainggi Guy sensei dari anime sebelah.

" Wuuuuu"

Massa kian riuh, terbawa euforia sampai-sampai si Gil-gil gak marah kata-katanya di copy paste se-enak jidat.

Alfred tiba-tiba berdiri " AKU SETUJU DENGANMU! 1000 PERSEN **SETUJU!** "Kata Alpret dengan 2 jempolnya terangkat.

"WUUUUUU"

Massa makin riuh, bung, aku dapat merasakannya. Semangat para jomblo sudah ditingkat maximal, bahkan kilatan mata mereka sudah tergambar kilau semangat. Romano sukses besar.

Romano pun duduk di tempat semula.

" KUPARJO!"

"JAYA! "

"KUPARJO! "

"JAYA!"

 **"KUPARJOO!? "** Seru Arthur mengambil ancang ancang berdiri

 **" JAYA JAYA JAYA!!** " sahut kami

(prok prok prok) "Good job, guys. " kata Arthur sambil tepuk tangan elegant.

" Terimakasih untuk Romano yang telah memberi sambutan. " kata Arthur sambil menoleh ke Romano.

" Berhubung saya yang sekarang kejatahan jadi MC jadi langsung saja tanpa berlama lama acara kita mulai! Baik kepada saudara Bernad be- (ahem ) maksud saya Berwald waktu dan tempat dipersilakan "

Arthur sekarang kembali duduk di posisi semula. Sepertinya ini bakalan bagus deh. Jarang-jarangkan Berwald story telling??

" Whaaat appoo? Berwald ??? "

"Yee aku dah kangen sama ceritamuu" Seru Matias n Lukas. Ini tentu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya bagiku. Emangnya Berward dulu suka story telling??

" Veee ayo gek ndang dimulaiii"

" Cepetan ato tak dor! "

Aku pun menyodorkan toples isi pertanyaan. Berward menggambil satu gulungan kecil.

" Sini aku baca pertanyaan." kataku menyodorkan tangan.

" Nih" Katanya singkat amat.

 _Pertanyaan :_ Jomblo ala... BERWALD!

" (Ahem) Saudara- saudaraku sejomblo dan sejones tercintah...

Kalian pasti tahu rasanya di tolak, di PHP, rasanya ditikung! Memendam rasa pada gebetan yang parahnya dah ada yang punya... ( menyeka air mata)

( huufp ) Sebelum aku mulai kisahku aku mau tanya, adakah diantara saudara sekalian yang pernah diputusin sepihak ? "

Aku mengankat tangan, aku lihat dalam lingkaran perkumpulan banyak juga yang angkat tangan.

Berwald mengangguk, pemuda Swedia itu memulai kisahnya.

" Untuk kisah ini aku beri judul..." Berward menulis sesuatu di kertas.

 **MALMING**

" Sungguh sakit rasanya melihat cople2 pergi di malam minggu kayak begini...

Memang bener malming lebih horror dari malah jumat kliwon. Horrornya gak telulungan. Kalo gak percaya tanya rekan rekan ku yang pernah ikutan malmingan bareng aku. "

 ***Krik krik krik***

"Dulu gue terkenal se SMA sebagai Ketos yang ganteng. Tapi karena gue gak laku laku alias jones pamor gue sebagai murid tamvan pun turun...

Karena gua dah enek dapat julukan Jones, tiap hari gua pun sering ke perpus buat ngadem dikit. Eh gak tahunya malah ketemu en temanan ama dua orang yang senasip kayak gue SAlut brooo " kata si Berwald ngelirik Lukas ama Mattias.

" Ini mana serem nya? " Tanyaku langsung.

" Sabar kak... (ahem ) Pada suatu malming, Lukas ama Mattias ngajakin aku buat uji nyali ke sekolah. Berhubung kita dah bosen nonton film ato main game bareng, Aku setuju aja.

Malam itu banyak banget bersliweran cowok cewek yang pada gandengan. Itu baru di depan gerbang rumah loh!

Perjalanan ke sekolah itu harus ngelewati taman, harus kuat iman. Gue sebenarnya dah gak tahan, namun gengsi buat nunjukin kalau gue kepingin juga gua pun masang tampang poker face, Lukas juga sama masang poker face, Matthias lah yang jadi masalahnya. Dia dah gak kuat akhirnya kita belok ke tempat yang rada sepi buat nungguin Mattias selesai nanggis. Pa..." (tertawa)

pendengar ketawa bareng Berwald "

Ucapan Berward dipotong Mattias

" Woi Itu aib bang, A I B jangan di ceritain " Ucap Matthias, mukanya udah mewek.

" Idih Uweee Matthias diem diem cengeng" Godaku.

( pendengar makin riuh tertawa)

" Sorry bro, terlalu lucu buat gak diceritain. hehe "

" Lanjut, Lanjut bang" Ucap Emil antusias.

" Sampai deh disekolah. Gerbangnya di tutup, tapi karena gue ini mantan **Nathan nya** Sma Biru Langit, gue dkk bisa masuk sekolah lewat pintu belakang.

Sekolah malam itu sungguh gelap, kami pun langsung ngidupin senter, Eh pas mau bergerak dari lapangan upacara menuju hall, ada suara...

Cewek

Kami pun mengikuti suaranya dari mana dan ternyata berasal dari pohon Oak di tengah lapangan upacara. Matthias ragu- ragu nyenteri bagian atas pohon, eh pas kena sorot senter, ada suara gedebuk benda lumayan besar jatuh, ternyata...

Sebuah kelapa jatuh dari pohonnya.

kami takut dan mau pulang tapi si Lukas yang berdiri di belakang kita ngeluarin jeritan tertahan, pake narik narik jaket gua pulak, gua dan Matthias langsung nenggok. Ada dua tangan tangan nempel di pundaknya lukas, Lukas dah pucat banget mukanya.

Dingin* kata Lukas dalam ketakutannya yang setengah hidup, sambil dia berusaha menengok lewat pundaknya ke arah kiri belakang.

Kami bertiga terpaku gak bisa gerak, gak bisa bicara dan pucat pasi.

Mana tangan yang penuh dengan tonjolan urat itu bergerak dengan lambat dan horror.

( Berwald pake suara berat ) " Nak, sudah malam, ayo ikut bapak aja "

jujur kami dah serasa mau pingsan, rasanya kami kehilangan darah, di tambah jantung kami yang berdetak hebat.

" Nooooooo" Teriak gue dah kayak anak cewek yang liat tikus.

Kami pun sekuat menarik Lukas bebas dan lari. Tapi pas sampai gerbang Mattias jatuh dan bisa bisa nya dia sok HeRo! ("HEI!" Alfred protes) Dengan bilang gini...

( niruin suara mathias ) " Tinggalin aja akuuu, aku rela jika kalian selamat. "

Emang dia kira ini suting film apocalyp apa??

Dan gue pun memapah dia dan bersama sama lari keluar gerbang yang untungnya gak dikunci. Setelah keluar gerbang kita merasa lega dan saat kita mengintip perkarangan sekolah lewat gerbang

FU*K*G S*T !! Janc*k ! ! Anjerr!

Dibawah TKP horror tadi, bayangan hitam bergerak dan Ceklek dia menyalakan lampu LED kuningnya. Ternyata bayangan itu ORANG! tepatnya pak Satpam Sekolah! "

(massa tertawa)

" Jadi pesan moral nya adalah jadi jomblo jangan gampang parno. Ini mending masih jomblo, coba kalau didepan pacarnya kayak gini, Harga kita brooo...( hening) Ok sekian dari Gua, Gua Berwald Oxenstierna (bener gak nulisnya) undur diri.

 ***Prok prok prok ***

 **"yeeee" *wiwit cuit cuit ***

" Itu tadi pengalaman dari bang Berwald, selanjutnya siapa yang mau bercerita sebelum acara inti(bagi hadiah ) kita mulai ? " Tanya Arthur selaku MC.

Setelah tengok kanan, tengok kiri. (Bagus sekarang saatnya. ) Aku berdiri.

" Oh kau, Daniel Héderváry. Waktu dan tempat dipersilakan." Ucap Arthur

" Baik (ahem) sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih atas partisipasi kalian dalam acara ini WAHAI PARA JOMBLOOO!

" LANGSUNG SAJA KITA MULAIII...

SIAPA KITA ???! " Tanyaku sambil mengarahkan gulungan kertas sebagai penganti mic.

"JOMBLOOOO"

Pakai kertas gulungan sebagai mic " APA MAU KITAAAA??! " mengarahkan mic ke penonton

"HUJAN DI MALAM MINGGUUU!!! WUUUUU"

aku senang mereka masih antusias. Kali ini Alfred yang mengambil kertas pertanyaan. Aku lihat Alfred berdiri dan membacakan soal.

" _Pertanyaan :_ _Bangsawan_ (hening) Eh ? kok gini ? "

Aku bisa lihat kebingunggan yang tersirat dibalik kacamata itu.

" Oh, Aku paham kok. " kataku.

" Yakin nih, gak mau ganti? " Tanya pemuda Amerika itu.

" Yakin, Aku dah punya satu kisah kok. " Jawabku kalem.

" Ok" katanya selanjutnya dia duduk kembali.


	3. bukan update tan

(A/N) Critanya author dapat review dari reader-sama nih. Jadi langsung saja pada kesempatan ini akan saya terangkan siapa saja tokoh yang muncul dalam dua ceritasebelumnya :

 _Chapter 1 :_

 **Kiku Honda** akaJapan (Penyiar radio)

 **Daniel Héderváry** aka Male!Hungary (Tokoh utama/Aku )

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** aka Spanyol

 **Joshua Fernadez Carriedo** aka Portugis ( kakaknya Antonio)

 **Kirana Maharani** aka Indonesia

 **Ivan Braginsky** aka Rusia

 _Chapter 2_

 **Daniel Héderváry** aka Male!Hungary

 **Matthias Køhler** aka Denmark

 **Ivan Braginsk** **y** aka Rusia

 **Lukas Bondevik** aka Norwegia

 **Berwald Oxenstierna** aka Swedia

 **Arthur Kirkland** aka Inggris ( MC )

 **Alfred F Jones** aka Amerika ( yang burgernya jatuh )

 **Lovino Vargas** aka South Italy

 **Feliciano Vargas** aka North Italy

 **Vladimir** **P.** aka Romania

 **Vash S.** as Swiss

Sepertinya sudah semua deh, btw untuk update-an berikutnya nama tokoh akan di ungkap di catatan kaki.

sekian byeeee


	4. Malam Sakral season 2

(NARATOR POV)

 _Setelah Bang Berwald selesai bercerita kini giliran Daniel bercerita._ (sigh) " Selamat malam semuanya, sekarang adalah giliran saya bercerita... "

" Cerita kali ini akan sedikit panjang jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk tidak tertidur sebab...

(aura yandere mengepul dari tubuh Daniel) Aku tak segan-segan mencium pipimu dengan Penggorenganku ini MWAHAHAHA "

Tawa yandere Daniel yang udah 11/12 sama tawa jahat plankton dari fandom sebelah pun memenuhi ruangan, membuat nyali mereka mereka ciut dan berbisik satu sama lain.

 _(Hiiiiy syerem )_

 _(9999 persen Yandere)_

Tentu saja Daniel menyadarinya. Daniel melanjutkan. _" Makanya jangan sampe ketiduran terutama loe, loe,_ dan _loe. "_

Ujar Daniel sambil nunjuk trio molor kita.

' Wadooo mati aku '

Batin ketiganya yang udah pucet kayak fansboy kehabisan darah gegara **OTP** nya canon! ( _plak/_ abaikan curahan hati seorang Kiku)

HETALIA punya Om Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari karya trasformatif ini.

_

"Cerita ini aku dapatkan dari kunjunganku ke rumah seorang teman di Austria sana. Gini gini aku sempat jadi travel legend loh, banyak tempat yang sudah ku kunjungi selama SMP sampai SMA. "

 _" Iye iye aku dah tahu kalo kamu suka traveling, come on before i am very very bored. "_ Ucap Nicolai yang udah mainin pisau di tangan.

Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda Belarus aka Nicolai, mereka memandang horror si empunya suara.

" Se-Yandere yandere-nya Daniel gak ada yang bisa ngalahin ke horroran Nicolai ya " Batin mereka bebarengan.

Segala perhatian kembali tertuju pada Daniel, dan yang dilakukan Daniel adalah...

(menelan ludah ) " _Err..._ Sabar kak, sabar cerita baru dimulai " Katanya dengan senyum kikuk dan gestur tangan meminta slow down.

Semua pada sweat drop minus Nicolai yang geleng geleng.

" Lanjot. "

 _(Huff) " Hello darknesss my old frie- "_

Daniel baru akan melanjutkan ke bait berikutnya saat seseorang mengintrupsi dirinya.

"E, e, e tahan dulu! Biar aku iringi pake gitar. " ( Menimpuk bahu Alfred) Ucap Gilbert beranjak dari posisi silanya.

( setengah tersadar, tergagap)" Eh iya iya"

Gilbert bangkit, dia buru-buru naik kelantai atas dengan Alfred menyusul di belakangnya.

Daniel memandang aksi mereka berdua dengan tersenyum tipis.

 **Setelah berlama lama dengan aktraksi tidak penting di tangga...**

Dua orang dengan cengiran lebar duduk di tengah-tengah lingkaran Kuparjo. Dengan gitar di tangan, siap mengilingi suara Daniel.

" Ok lanjut " Ucap duo gitar itu bebarengan dengan jempol terangkat dan senyuman nya Guy sensei dari anime sebelah.

(jreng jreng jreng )

(angap aja suara gitar dari film the trolls bagian lagu singkat **Sound of silent** )

 _Hello darkness my old friends..(hello, hello )_

 _I want to talk with you again..._

 _Because a vision sofly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

(bertiga) _And the vision that was planted in my brain..._

Daniel _) Still remains..._

Bertiga ) Within the sound...

(Daniel ) of silent..

(Jreng jreng jreng ) ( musik berakhir)

 ***Prok prok prok***

 ***Wuuuu cuit cuit***

Tepuk dan sorak penonton memenuhi seluruh ruangan tepat setelah musik berakhir.

Daniel, Alfred dan Gilbert bergiri dan membungkuk.

" Terimakasih, Terimakasih " Ucap ketiganya disela sela aksi bungkuk membungkuk.

" Wuuu itu tadi bagus sekali aru! Ternyata kita punya pemusik di sini "

(Prok prok prok )

" Gak kalah sama group band nasional, da "

" WUU Group band desu yo! Kumparjo The Band Desu yo! "

Dan bla bla bla masih banyak lagi komen dari para penonton yang mendadak jadi fans.

" Terimakasih, Terimakasih kawan kawan atas pujian kalian semua. Namun mohon maaf acara band dadakan ini berakhir disini. Seb-" Ucap Alfred

" Huuuu penonton kecewa"

" Tenang, tenang, setelah ini kak Daniel akan menghibur kalian dengan ceritanya, _Bener kan, kak ? "_ Kata Gilbert mengedipkan salah satu matanya ke arah Daniel.

" Benar sekali" Ucap Daniel sambil tersenyum yang di pede pedein. "Terimakasih untuk Alfie dan Gil-gil yang sudah mengiringi lagu tadi. " Ucap Daniel kalem.

Gilbert dan Alfred kembali ke tempat duduknya.

( Ahem) " Cerita yang aku bawakan ini berjudul **Die Nachzehrer** "

Kisah seperti apa yang akan di ceritakan Daniel? Tunggu kelanjutannya...

 **Hai Author di sini ( Bungkuk bungkuk)**

 **Menurut Readers bagaimana kisah yang ini ?**

 **(Huffp ) sepertinya author membuat chapter ini (sedikit) bertele tele :(**

 **but di chapter berikutnya akan lebih baik lagi deh...(** _Tunggu aja akan ku tunjukan apa itu cerita yang menarik/ semangat 45 )_

 **Author : Oi Haise, ngapain kamu disini?? pulang sana hus hus ( Ngusir haise )**

 _Haise : Eh ini bukan tempatnya Hide-kun ya ??_

 **Author : Bukan ma... kamu salah fandom :v (** _Baik aku mengerti)_

 **abaikan yang tadi..**

 **Oh, readers-sama jangan lupa beri kritik ato saran yaa...**

 **author masih newbi (** _plak / ketahuan_ **)**

 **Nanti kalo gak ada saran ato kritik takutnya malah skill menulis saya tidak maju maju dan... ( dah pundung dipojokan)**

 **sekian dari saya. Tinggalkan saja saya dengan jamur2 di pojokan ini.**

 **review nya di tunggu ya...**


	5. Cerita bermula

_A/N usai menyanyi Daniel menceritakan kisahnya._

XxXx

 _HETALIA punya Om Himaruya Hikadez_

 _Cerita milik Kopi and Co_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari karya transformatif ini._

XxXx

(DANIEL POV)

" Dulu sekali di abad pertengahan, ketika kerajaan kerajaan masih ada... " Aku mengambil salah satu lilin, meniupnya hingga padam. " Ada sebuah legenda, legenda tentang mereka yang sudah pergi dan kembali lagi kedunia." Ucapku sambil menyisir ruangan.

Lucunya aku melihat ketakutan di wajah mereka.

" Bertahun tahun yang lalu, tanah German dikenal karena legenda mengerikan yang melingkupi setiap jengkal tanahnya. **Die Nachzehrer** adalah salah satunya..." Ucapku penuh penekanan dan dibuat semenakutkan mungkin.

Saat aku melihat ke direksi Alfred, Alfred sudah ketakutan setengah hidup dengan tangan memeluk lengannya Matthias dan Arthur yang berwajah 'wtf dude, aku gak peduli'.

" Sama seperti strigoi dari Romania, mereka datang kembali ke dunia orang hidup untuk mengabil daya hidup orang orang disekitarnya. Kedatangan mereka di ikuti oleh wabah atau penyakit. "

Aura ketakutan kayaknya telah melingkupi mereka. Veliciano menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, wajah stoik bang Berward yang 11 12 sama Lukas, Matthias dan Alfred yang berpelukan layaknya teletabis.

(ambil nafas ) " Jadi keluarga bangsawan di Jerman pada masa itu sangatlah sulit terlebih kalau kamu anggota bangsawan dengan status sosial yang tinggi."

(krik krik)

" Gabriel adalah salah satu anak dari keluarga seperti itu. Ketika Nachzehrer muncul dia masih berusia belasan tahun. Gabriel sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak keluar terutama ketika gelap atau di musim musim ketika kabut dari gunung turun. "

"Hii serem"

" Suatu sore di pertengahan musim gugur, Gabriel menyelinap keluar dari kediamannya. Dia mau main ke rumah sahabatnya. Saat itu sudah masuk magrib. Cahaya matahari sudah hilang dari horizon, saat Gabriel menyadari ada yang salah. " (jeda sejenak )

" Lanjut" _Ucap salah satu penonton._

" (tertawa mengerikan ) Kik kik kik... kik kik kik "

 _Saat aku tertawa begitu, Alfred pingsan._

" (tiba tiba berteriak pake suara demonic) kik kik kik Halo~ hehe nice to meet you~ kik kik kik " Aku mengakhiri suaraku yang naik beberapa oktav.

" AAaaa" _Penonton berteriak kaget sekaligus ketakutan._ _Veli menggigiti kuku_ _jarinya, Romano makan tomat makin lahap._

(ahem) " Gabriel menyadari apa yang jangal. Kabut gunung itu masih terlalu awal untuk turun seperti itu. Terlalu jauh untuk pulang ke rumah. Gak akan sempat. Gabriel sudah tahu apa yang di hadapinya meski dia belum pernah bertemu dengan monster itu. Dengan segenap keberanian yang masih tersisa Gabriel berkata

(pake suara baritone) " Siapa kamu? Mau apa kamu !? "

(suara demonic ) " Kik kik kik Huh tidak sopan! (Daniel pake suara anak kecil merajuk) Uuh...Aku tak suka!"

 _Aku merasakannya! Audiens terbawa suasana, Peter sekarang berada di dekat Arthur dan mencengkram lengan baju Arthur. Peter sendiri gemetaran setengah hidup._

" Dari kabut yang tebal perlahan ber-manifestasi-lah siluet gadis kecil.

( Gingles layaknya anak kecil ) " hi hi hi _masa? Masa kau tak kenal denganku ? "_ Selesai berkata begitu siluet itu berubah jadi seorang gadis kecil yang memiringkan kepalanya. Gabriel terkejut, tentu saja dia kenal betul dengan si cewek.

" Ju..Julia ? " Ucap si Daniel menirukan orang gagap karena takut.

(gigles kayak anak kecil ) " Hi hi hi Sudah ingat kan~ ??? " Sambung Daniel lagi.

(ahem) " Siapa yang tidak takut bila bertemu dengan sosok seperti itu? Julia yang dulunya manis imut, kini berubah layaknya zombie dengan mata kirinya yang terisi belatung dan tangan kanan nya yang tinggal tulang belulang. "

" GYAAAA ARU! STOPP HENTIKAN AKU GAK TAHAN, ARU! " Kata Yao Wang sambil meluk pandanya(?)

"(gemetaran) Ter...terlalu Seraam desu yo! " ucap Peter sambil narik lengannya Arthur.

" Eh ? " kataku sambil mengejapkan mata dan pake ekspresi heran.

" Hentikan aru! Nanti aku gak bisa tidur aru! "

" Yakin nih? Masih belum selesai juga.." kataku ragu.

" Yakin seyakin-yakinnya! hentikan saja ini! " Ucap sebagain besar penonton.

" Okelah, apa boleh buat" kataku acuh sambil mengangkat bahuku. Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku.

Arthur yang masih jaw drop dengan reaksi audiens tadi pun berdiri. Ketakutan sudah mencair sekarang. Sekarang dia mengambil tempat di tengah tengah lingkaran.

" ( pake gulunga kertas sebagai mic) ( Ahem ) Tadi itu benar benar menegangkan ya? " Kata Arthur dengan senyuman bodoh nan kikuknya.

" E, e, eh? " Aku dan para audiens lain pun sweat drop berjamaah.

Arthur kembali ke sikap gentleman nya. (uhuk ) " Ok setelah tadi... (du ru ru rub / anggap suara drum ) Sekarang tiba saat yang kita tunggu tunggu...

Pembagiann... DORPRIZE ! YAY " Arthur kelihatan bersemangat sekali bung! Kalau di hitung dari skala 1 sampe 10, Arthur sekarang berada di no 12 ! ( gak nyambung ya/plak)

" Whaaat UDAH PEMBAGIAN HADIAH??! UWEE ALFIE SUKA, ALFIE SUKA ! "

Afred yang sudah sadar dari pingsan langsung nyeluk se-enak jidat, mengabaikan tatapan terganggu dari MC, Alfie menguap lebar dengan tangan merenggang ke samping.

" Git! Kamu itu kalo ada hadiah reaksinya norak banget!" Arthur kelihatannya sebal deh, kalau di lihat dari skala ketebalan alis yang udah kayak di maskara pake produk se-tenar _Maubeli New York_.

" Shut Up! You bastardo! Cepetan napa lama amat. " Kata kata pedas sepedas cabe-cabean itu terlantun dari mulut pemuda Italia selatan aka Romano yang tadi sempat menyampaikan sambutan di awal acara.

" Apa katamu barusan?? Beraninya kau..."

Huh merepotkan saja ya? dua orang itu emang merepotkan, mana sama sama sok galak bin agresip lagi.

Karena gak kuat menahan marah. Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepalaku. " Kalian bisa berhenti atau..."

( Masih ribut # Romano vs Arthur )

 **Brak bruk brak**

Sa..sakit " desis meteka berdua. Kepala mereka benjol, tentu saja.

" Haha ha akhirnya teplon ini berguna juga! " Ucapku bangga dengan tampang keren dan teplon di pundakku.

" Ok pemenang dorprize minggu ini adalah..." ( merebut gulungan kertas dari Arthur, membukanya)

" Lho kok ??? " aku membeo heran " Arthur apa gak salah ini??"

(mengusap benjol) " Dari hasil survei emang dia. " Jawab Arthur

" Cepetan woi! Daniel " Lukas mulai gak sabar

" Dah larut nih, nanti aku ketinggalan nonton piala dunia da, mana negaraku main lagi. " Tambah Ivan.

" (dup dup prang / suara drum) Pemenangnya adalah...

 **VASH ZWINGLI** "

" Whattt? Uapah ???!!"

Semuanya pada jaw drop berjamaah. Aku cuma bisa sweat drop dan garuk garuk kepalaku yang gak gatal sebagai partisipasi atas aksi mereka.

(Uhuk uhuk uhuk ) sayang batuk ku gak sesuai ekspetasi. Ingin elegant malah kedengaran nista. Heh nasip nasip.

" Kepada yang bersangkutan di persilahkan maju ke depan. "

Vash maju ke depan. Dengan langkah tegak maju jalan layaknya barisan tonti. Dasar mantan **Dato** **n, tambah paskip pula.**

Ivan (Pemenang minggu lalu) yang udah berdiri di belakangku itu langsung memberikan hadiah dalam bungkusan kertas koran. ( salahkan kemiskinan anak kos) Vash menerimanya dengan senang.

 **Tepuk tangan meriah** *

" Ayoo dibuka doooong! "

"Buka!( prok, prok) buka! (prok, prok) buka! (prok,prok). " Teriak kami norak.

 **Sreek (suara kertas disobek sobek dengan sadisnya)** *

Dengan senyum lebar dan cucuran air mata, seorang Vash menggangkat tinggi KERUPUK di tanggannya ke udara.

Feliciano untuk kali ini membuka suaranya di tengah keributan yang bergemuruh.

" Veeee~ itu **kerupuk** adalah hadiah dari kami yang di sponsori oleh Budhe Tsunade dari fandom sebelah. "

" Jangan lupa bagi-bagi yaaa, Aru! "

" Ditambah lagi.." Sahutku sembari menepuk pundak Vash " Itu persedian selama seminggu, **SEMINGGU LOH NGGU !** Jadi jangan _pelit. Ok "_ Tambahku. Memasang pose keren ala Naruto ( baca cenggir polos-polos bodoh ) plus nodongin teplon ke lehernya.

"(menelan ludah) Ok aku janji gak akan pelit . " katanya datar sedatar tembok dengan jari tangan membentuk V aka suer.

Aku menoleh ke Arthur. " Tur, kamu MC kan, Nih (melempar gulungan kertas) Tutup acaranya. Aku kembali ke tempat awal. Duduk lagi.

" ( Ahem) Acara sudah selesai, setelah ini silahakan kembali ke kegiatan masing2. Dengan begini, selesai sudah tugas saya sebagai MC malam ini. Sekian dan Terimakasih atas partisipasi saudara saudara. "

Semua bubar jalan, namun...

" Oiii aru! jangan bubar dulu. Aku ada penggumuman dari dari Kiku Honda sang penyiar. "

Yang pada di tangga termasuk aku juga ikutan turun lagi. Kumpul lagi.

" Kiku secara pribadi menggundang kita buat datang ke studionya. Jadi Intinya KITA SIARAN LIVE ON RADIO, ON AIR LAGI!! "

"HEBAT WUUUUU " *CUIT CUIT/PROK PROK PROK*

" EMAAAAK ANAKMU INI OTW TENAAAAR !!!! "

" Lihat saja bocah, lihat saja muehehe aku akan se tenar penyiar radio David Tennant ( "Hei!" / Arthur marah lantaran penyiar fav nya di sebut se-enak jidat oleh Alpreet ) Muehehehe "

Sepertinya kewarasan Alfred dah di ragukan.

" Yay I'm gonna be Juliet, veee~ " ucap Feliciano berbinar

" Kalau kamu Juliet, biarkan aku jadi Romeo nya " sahut Romano

(Feli en Roma ) " (Tos) Yeeee " mereka berdua lompat lompat kayak dora waktu nyanyi berhasir berhasir HoRe !

'Malam minggu benar benar membuat mereka OOC. Kadar kewarasan mereka sepertinya makin kabur. ' Batinku sambil geleng geleng ala pusing pala berbi, pala berbi ouh ouh ouh.

XxXxXxX

 **A/n**

 **Paskip : pasukan pengibar bendera**

 **Daton : Dewan tonti. Ituloh yang mengurusi extra baris berbaris**

 **Gabriel B. as Holy Roman Empire**

 **Yao Wang as China.**

 **sekian... tunggu kelanjutannya...**


	6. Fix kan dulu

A/n : Kuparjo di undang Kiku buat siaran On Air.

XxXx

HETALIA punya Om Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari karya transformatif ini._

 _XxXx_

 **Beberapa hari sebelum malam minggu...**

Di pagi hari yang cerah para komplotan Jomblo dari kos-kosan hetalia berkumpul di ruang tamu.

 **( Daniel POV)**

" Yos aku siap! " ucapku sambil mengaitkan ransel.

" Aku juga "

" Aku juga "

" Aku juga "

" Kayaknya udah semua, Ayo tunggu apa lagi CABUUUT " Seru Matthias semangat.

Kami pun berangkat meninggalkan ruang tamu saat terdengar langkah berat dari arah tangga. Kami pun menoleh.

" Hosh...hosh...hosh... Tungguin Aru! Berat nih! Hosh...hosh..."

" Ehehe Yao Wang?? "

Kami semua sweat drop berjamaah, sementara Yao Wang turun tangga bergabung dengan rombongan kami.

" Aduh aduh, untung saja masih sempat " Kata Yao sambil membawa dua tas ranselnya.

" Dah kan ? Ayo langsungan saja. " Acak Romano.

Kami pun meninggalkan kos-kosan dan naik ke truk pengangkut pasir. Kenapa kita naik truk begini? jawabannya satu **PENGHEMATAN**.

Bendahara kita(Yao) sangatlah ekonomis, harap maklum Yao kan anak akutansi.

" Uwa ternyata naik truk begini enak juga Desu Yo! luas lagi! "

Yao menoleh seraya mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Peter. " Sudah kubilang, Koko gituloh! Murah lagi!" Tambahnya pede sambil membuka dompetnya, mungkin menghitung uang.

" Uh omong-omong kendaraan ini memang Awesome tapi, HARUSNYA ELO BILANG DONG KALO ADA PASIRNYA MACAM BEGINI!! LIHAT KULIT GUE JADI GATAL BEGINI!! Uwaaa padahal gak bawa salep hiks..hiks..hiks.. "

Gilbert yang awalnya marah-marah langsung berubah jadi terisak seperti anak balita.

" Soal itu... ehehe maaf aru, Koko lupa kalo kulit kamu sensitif banget. Aiyah! maaf banget Gil. " Yao Wang langsung bungkuk bungkuk minta maaf

" UWAAA Kokoh telat... Uwaaa gimana nih kulitku dah merah merah...hiks..hiks ruam nya dah muncul... " Monolog Gilbert panik.

" Oi Gil! " Disela-sela isak tanggisnya Gilbert menoleh ke arah suara. " Tangkap!"

 **Ceplak Hop**

Gilbert menangkap sebotol losion yang dilemparkan Vladimir. Sambil mengelap air matanya, Gilbert membaca keterangan pada botol.

 **" SUN BLOCK "**

Seketika mata Gilbert berkaca-kaca lagi dengan tampang mewek kayak kucing minta di adopsi dia berlari ke arah Vladimir dan bersiap memeluk.

" UWAAA makasih banyak brooo hiks...hiks... Elo emang terbaik" Dan mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubis.

" Sama-sama Gil" Gilbert menggeratkan pelukannya, Vladimir agak kaget namun dia membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu." Uh Uh sesak, pelukannya udah!" tambah Vladimir.

" Uwaaa maafkan.." ucap Gilbert kikuk.

Vladimir mengeluarkan sebotol losion yang lebih kecil. " Tapi...Nih, ada lagi. " Gilbert mengambilnya dari tangan Vladimir. Membaca kemasannya.

* **Salep anti gatal***

" Awww makasih Vlad! Kau memang terbaik ehehe cini aku peluk " Gilbert merentangkan tangannya bersiap memeluk lagi.

Vladimir yang agak phobia dengan aksi Gilbert tadi langsung mundur satu langkah dan berteriak " NOOO~ ( ahem) maksudku tidak kali ini. "

" Aww ayolaaah untuk big broo mu ini ??" Ucap Gilbert setengah merajuk dengan bibir yang di- _pout_ -kan dan tatapan anak kucing terlantar.

Vladimir pun luluh dan memberi _Bro Hug_ pada Gilbert.

 **( lampu flash menyala ) CEKREK**

" Awww that so cute! Now kiss already~"

" DANIEL! " Teriak mereka berdua kompak.

" Ciyee yang kompak cuit cuit" Ucap semua orang yang ada di dalam truk.

" Awww gak nyangka da, iyakan Nik ? "

Nikolai hanya menggangguk.

Wajah Gilbert dah ketara sekali merah kayak tomatnya Romano. Gak heran, Gilbert kan Albino.

" Daniel! Ini semua salahmu! " Ucap Vladimir kesal dengan wajah memerah dia melempariku dengan benda yang dibawanya.

" Eis tak kena tak kena, weeek " Ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

" Awas kau! " Serangan kedua datang tapi aku berhasil menghindarinya.

" Aww janganlah marah, aku cuma cari kado buat adikku tersayang, tahu kan si Erzi? " Kataku santai.

" Sama aja! " Vladimir melempar barang lagi. Tanpa sadar kami berdua dah berlari lari mengelilingi ruangan di dalam truk.

(bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan barang) " Jangan lah marah Vlad, nanti cepet ubanan loh.. " Godaku.

" Gak ada hubungnya tauk ! " Ucapnya ketus.

" Tentu ada! Kalau rambutmu putih kan kamu makin couple-lan ama Gilbert, ya gak teman-teman ? " Sanggahku menjelaskan.

" Iyaaa "

" Ciye ciyee "

" Daniel kamu itu aaaaghh " Ucap Vladimir menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan menjerit frustasi. Dan meninggalkanku. Sepertinya dia kzl banget.

' Huh aman' batinku. ' Erzi pasti seneng banget nih... Kira kira bocah itu lagi ngapain ya? ' batinku lagi.

Selepas kejadian tadi aku beranjak dari bentengku ( tumpukan tas dan barang barang.)

Saat aku melirik keadaan sekitar, semuanya kembali seperti semula kecuali Vladimir yang masih memasang tampang kesalnya dan Gilbert yang memerah sebab alerginya ato kejadian tadi (aku gak tahu.) Berada bersama dengan duo unawesomenya (baca : Alfred dan Matthias.)

Aku berjalan menuju ke salah satu dinding kayu yang ada di tiap tiap sisi truk ini. Memandang jalanan dari celahnya.

(menghirup udara ) " Hah ini akan menyenangkan. " Bisik ku pada diri sendiri.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(time skip)

Truk pasir yang kami kendarai telah sampai di studio radio yang kami tuju. Kami bersama sama turun dan menurunkan bawaan kami yang berupa tas ransel dan tikar.

Semua anggota Kuparjo berkerumun membentuk lingkaran. Salah satu tangan di julurkan ke tengah lingkaran. Bertumpuk satu sama lain.

" Baik karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya Kuparjo datang ke studio...huufft Jangan berbuat konyol dan memalukan... sebab apa kawan-kawan? " Tanya Vash di sela sela monolognya.

" Sebab kita jomblo gentleman! Jomblo yang Fabulous bin Awesome! " Ucap kami kompak.

" Ok aku anggap kita udah siap. Habis ini kita langsung masuk studio. " Tambah Vash lagi.

 **" Kuparjo! "**

 **" Bisa! "**

 **" Kuparjo! "**

 **"Bisa! Wuuuuu!"**

Kami pun melemparkan tangan kami ke udara dan melepaskan koorelasi lingkaran kami. Bersama-sama berjalan mantap ke pintu masuk studio.

Di loby penyiar Kiku Honda sudah menyambut kami. Penyiar itu membungkuk 90 derajat. Kami pun membalasnya sampai rasanya punggungku mau lepas.

" Selamat datang-minna. Mari langsung saja ikuti saya ke studio." Ucapnya sopan seraya memberikan gestur untuk mengikuti dirinya.

Kami dengan senang hati mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sampai di pintu besar dari kaca.

 **Ceklek krek**

" Uwaau "

 _bersambung..._

XxXxXxXxXx

 **A/n : kira kira pada ngapainnya di studio?** **Kan cuma ke studio, kenapa mereka bawa banyak barang???**

 **Soal pergi naik Truk pasir itu pengalaman pribadi author dulu ketika mengikuti kegiatan kemah yang diadakan sekolah.**

 **Maaf soal shiping karakternya...**

 **Jarang banget author nemuin tuh pairing di dalam bhs indo.**


	7. Kuparjo : Edisi Norak

A/n : Kuparjo sampai di studio. Penyiar Kiku menuntun mereka ke ruangan siaran.

Hetalia punya Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

XxXx

"Uwauuu Homina homina homina... " **_Koor_** kami kompak yang sudah kayak mau ikutan paduan suara.

Sekedar info kenapa aku menyebutnya koor, sebab satu persatu anggota kuparjo yang masuk keruangan siaran ini langsung membentuk barisan **dua ber-** **shaf** dan melantunkan quotes dari film panutan kami **Spongebob Squarepants.**

"Homina homina homina... " Lanjut kami dengan mulut berbusa, seakan itu adalah doa. Setidaknya sampai Nikolai sadar dan...

" WOI STOP! WOI " Ucapnya sebal.

" Homina homina homina"

Sayang sekali tak satupun dari kami menghiraukannya. Malah kami ber- **koor** ria makin keras layaknya ada komposer (dirigent) yang memberi aba-aba untuk menaikan suara.

Anehnya para penyiar di ruangan ini sama sekali tidak mengentikan aksi kami yang jadi bintang paduan suara orkestra dadakan yang salah tempat. Para penyiar justru menikmatinya (?)

" Demi kulit kerang ajaib " Ucap tertahan Nikolai yang menahan amarah dan rasa malu akibat aksi kami.

Sriing sriing jleb *

Sebuah pisau makan sukses menancap ditembok. Jackpot lemparan pisau itu sukses menghentikan koor kami.

Dengan sadisnya Nikolai menjewer telingga kami satu persatu, sambil berbisik ke telingga masing-masing anggota kuparjo tentang betapa noraknya kami.

Setelah itu kami semua bungkam. Wajah kami tertunduk ke bawah, kami sungguh merasa malu atas tingkah kami. Ditambah lagi semua kru radio yang sudah memenuhi kaca untuk menonton kami, sungguh mirip situasi krusty krab dikala ramai pelanggan.

Aku pun berbisik pada Vladimir disebelahku tentang situasi tanggung ini, aku juga mendengar bisik bisik antar para anggota kuparjo.

Saat aku melirik ke direksi Vash, aku hampir tak percaya seorang Vash yang galak luar biasa itu tertunduk lesu dengan muka kusut. Bang Berwald juga sama.

Di depan kami semua, para penyiar hanya duduk dan ber pose chibi-chibi menunggu aksi kami selanjutnya. ' Eh tunggu, apa gak salah? ' batinku.

Namun saat aku menatap mata para penyiar, di sana ada kilau antusiasme.

 *** Cieet***

 ***Prok prok prok***

Pintu kaca terbuka dan seorang pria tinggi berkacamata masuk keruangan sembari bertertepuk tangan elegant.

" Sungguh luar biasa, ck ck ck sangat berbakat. Gak rugi aku meminta Kiku mengundang kalian kesini. " Ucap pria berkacamata itu dengan nada senang.

 **Prok prok prok * ( tepuk tanggan meriah dari para penonton )**

Kami sangat senang sekaligus terheran-heran dengan yang baru saja terjadi.

" ( Ahem ) perkenalkan, saya Roderick Edelstein. Aku yang mengurusi bagian pementasan. Bisa di bilang manager kalian selama disini." Ucap pria itu saat tepuk tangan berakhir.

Aku mendengar desas desus dari sesama anggota kuparjo.

" Baiklah " Roderick menarik kursi dan duduk, menoleh pada kiku " Penyiar Kiku, bisa tolong kamu jelaskan rinciannya. "

" Hai. Baik pak. " Kiku pun berjalan mendekat ke rombongan kami. " Baiklah minna-san, Saya akan menjelaskan rincian kegitan kalian selama di studio ini. Mari ikuti saya ke ruang tamu dulu. " Ucap penyiar itu sopan. Kami mengikuti Kiku dan Roderick di belakangnya.

XxXx

 **Selanjutnya setelah kuparjo duduk di kursi...**

" Okey, minna-san, jadi Pak Roderick ini ingin mengadakan rekaman drama theater untuk acara peringatan ulang tahun radio ini. Nah berdasarkan formulir yang kalian kirimkan.. "

" What ? Uapah? " Ucap kami semua terkejut, kemudian menoleh ke arah Koko Yao.

Koko Yao hanya tersenyum ketika semua pandangan anggota kuparjo tertuju padanya. " Hehe sama-sama, aru. "

" Uwaaa terimakasih, **Gege**! " Ucap Alfred yang lebih muda dari Yao seraya melancarkan bro hug pada Yao.

 **Beberapa detik setelahnya...**

Di seberang sana, Penyiar Kiku hanya tersenyum sopan.

" Uh..umm maafkan yang tadi itu... " Ucap Koko Yao.

" Aaa... soal tadi gak masalah, gak masalah. " Ucap Kiku sweat drop sambil tersenyum canggung macam anak kecil yang terciduk makan permen tanpa izin. " Oh sampai dimana kita tadi? Eh iya... jadi sesuai ketentuan formulir, pemenangnya akan berpatisipasi menjadi pemain theater drama. Umm untuk informasi mengenai dramanya apa, Pak Roderick akan mendiskusikannya bersama kalian. " Ucap Kiku sambil bergestur mempersilahkan Pak Roderick yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pak Roderick pun mengeser kursinya agak maju.

 **A/n : Apa ya lakon yang akan diperankan kuparjo ?**


	8. Norak vs Harga Diri

A/n : Roderick bersama kuparjo berdiskusi mengenai theater drama.

HETALIA punya Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya trasformatif ini.

XxXx

" Jadi saudara-saudara, aku sungguh terkesan dengan kalian sejak kalian datang kesini tadi. Kalian tahu? Kalian ini benar-benar cocok untuk naskah theater drama yang akan di bawakan. Namun aku akan sedikit mengubah naskah drama ini..." Roderick menunjukan naskah yang di genggamnya.

 **Roderick POV**

Aku memperhatikan raut wajah mereka satu persatu. Entah kenapa mereka bungkam semua, namun dari mata mereka aku dapat melihat ada kerling tak percaya dan kebinggungan. Ok tak masalah kalau mereka bungkam.

" Baiklah saudara-saudara, langsung saja kita mulai ke intinya saja...Emm...Kita mulai dari _casting_ -nya dulu. " Ucapku sambil berdiri dari kursi. Aku bergerak dan berhenti tepat di depan kerumunan itu.

( Menautkan tangan hingga berbunyi "plok" ) " Baik...supaya suasana lebih fresh, kita ambil _casting_ -nya di halaman depan. "

Kuparjo dan Kiku berdiri, tak lama kemudian Kiku membungkuk 90 derajat.

" Baiklah minna-san" Kiku tersenyum " Sesuai arahan Pak Roderick, kita akan ke taman, namun sebelumnya..." Kiku membagikan foto kopian naskah drama pada Kuparjo.

'Sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi' batinku pada diri sendiri. " Sudah dapat semua, kan ? " Tanyaku setelah Kiku selesai membagikan kertas.

" Sudah..." jawab mereka ragu-ragu. Aku menaikan satu alisku. "Ada yang salah? "

"Eh..Tidak kok pak." jawab salah satu anggota Kuparjo yang bertopi dan beriris merah dengan senyum kikuk di wajahnya.

" Lantas? " tanyaku sambil menaikan satu alis. Anak bertopi tadi lantas berpaling dan menyikut temannya, sepertinya terjadi sedikit perdebatan kecil.

" Maaf Pak, apa benar teks dramanya ada dua macam ? " Tanya salah satu Kuparjo yang pirang, tinggi dan berkacamata.

" Oh, aku lupa menjelaskan nya, nanti saya jelaskan di taman. " Bocah itu mengangguk paham. " Masih semanggat, kawan-kawan ? " Tanyaku.

" Masih Pak! "

" Good. " jawabku sambil berlalu ke pintu, aku menoleh kebelakang dan mereka sedang mengikutiku.

 **akhir dari Roderick POV**

XxXxXxX

 **SETELAH BERLAMA-LAMA MELEWATI PINTU, SAMPAILAH CLUP KUPARJO TERCINTA(H) KITA DI...TAMAN.**

Kalau dilihat dari pandangan mata burung ato dari sudut pandang Mbak Kunti yang ada di atas pohon waru, ada sebuah kelompok kecil yang lagi duduk bersila layaknya anak pramuka lagi ikutan api unggun (baca: duduk melingkar).

" Ihihihi keren ada cowok-cowok cakep, samperin lah...hihihi " Dalam sekejap mbak Kunti pun menghilang ditelan udara.

Pak satpam(posnya ada di bawah pohon waru) yang kebetulan lagi minum teh manis seketika menyemburkan minumannya. Pak satpam itu merinding disko. " ( mengendus seperti herder punya pak polisi ) Hawa genit apaan ini? " Igau satpam itu gak jelas, sambil mengusap hidung dan mulutnya pake tangannya.

Ok kembali ke TKP.

Mbak Kunti punya teropong ato kamera DSLR, mari kita shoot ke arah kerumunan kuparjo berserta dua tutornya. **Dengan demikian selesailah tugas mbk Kunti.**

" Pilih putri salju saja "

" No no no, Hero gak akan memainkan lakon **gilrly** itu! Pokoknya Hero tak mengijinkannya! "

(Ctak! ) Kepala Alfred di hadiahi pukulan gulungan naskah dari Raja Alis. " Git! Hentikan sok Hero mu itu! Ingat **ini bukan di supermarket** paham ?! " Ucap Arthur yang penuh penekanan di bagian supermarket. Alfred hanya mengangguk kayak anak SD dimarahi gurunya sambil mendumel di dalam hati.

Arthur melihat reaksi Alfred kemudian melanjutkan rusuh bareng anggota kuparjo buat milih lakon drama.

Di depan sana duo Tutor ( aka Roderick dan Kiku ) hanya jaw drop dengan tidak elitnya.

' Demi Loker Davy Jonh/ demi segudang doujinshi demi apa anak-anak ini ?? ' Batin duo tutor itu kompak. Selanjutnya secara bersamaan duo itu menepuk jidatnya masing-masing.

Selanjutnya Roderick mengeluarkan ponsel apple nya.

Roderick dan Kiku berselfie dengan latar belakang anak-anak Kuparjo yang saling rusuh bin anarkis.

tak lama kemudian Roderick mengunggah fotonya ke HetaGram dengan

(hastag)DuoTutor,

(hastag)KembalikanHariMingguku,

(hastag)DuoTutorKenaStresss

(hastag)GenerasiMicinJamanNow ( gak percaya? liat baground)

 _Beberapa detik setelah di posting_

(et)Pianistis (aka akun HetaGram punya Roderick )

 **Subjec FOTO**

disukai oleh Old_friz, Marie_Tereliye, Machopotato, suka_tomat, Pony_love, dan 205 lainnya.

 **komentar**

Machopotato(et)Pianistis **selamat berjuang big brother :v**

PalaTulip (et)Pianistis **Oh ini toh yang anak teathernya. Mwahaha cupu sekaleee**

Suka_tomat **uwaa temen kampusku apa kabar :v tahu-tahu dah prewed aja ;))** (et)Pianistis (et)OtakuMan

JenggotKambing **ohon hon hon Undangannya di tungguin yak ;)) Ohon hon** (et)Pinaistis (et)OtakuMan

MayWho? **Semangka! Semangat kaka :)**

Tinoo(et)JenggotKambing (et)Suka_tomat **what uapah?** (et)Pinistis (et)OtakuMan **mo kawin?? Oд o**

Suka_poni (et)Pianistis **Tunggu tanggal mainnya :) (hastag) Siap jadi juru rias wkwk (hastag) Fabulousss bling bling**

BigSister (et)Pianistis **Gak sabar liat perfomnya :v**

JenggotKambing (et) Tinoo **BENERAN honhon lagi pula mereka serasi ;))** (et)Pinistis (et)OtakuMan

Suka_tomat (et)JenggotKambing **;))) fusoso**

XxXxX

Tak lama setelah Roderick membaca komen HetaGram, perempatan imajiner muncul di jidatnya. Secara bergantian Roderick nengamati hp kemudian Kiku, kembali ke hp kemudian ke Kiku dan ke hp lagi...

(Ting Ting ) Sebuah notifikasi muncul di layar hpnya. Kemudian Roderick membukanya. Di Group Chat ada...

 **Sebuah Video**

Roderick mengunduh video kemudian membuka Video tersebut.

Francis, Antonio, Luwig, Mattew dkk aka mantan temen kuliahnya Roderick muncul di layar.

"Hiks hiks hiks gak nyangka Rod" Antonio muncul di layar.

 _'What the Hell'_ Batin Roderick

Kemudian kamera berpindah ke Katyuska " Jadi kita bareng-bareng ngasih kado"

 _'Dia barusan bilang kado?'_ Batin Roderick lagi.

Di video teman-teman kuliah Roderick mulai paduan suara menyanyikan lagunya Projek Pop

(Mereka berbaris rapi, ada yang mulai memainkan alat musiknya)

" Kawin! Kawin! minggu depan aku kawin...

Kawin kawin

Francis : tidur ada yang nemenin ;) (Francis tersenyum mesum ke kamera)

Kawin! kawin!

Tino : status di KTP nanti jadi (tangannya membentuk pistol )

KAWIN HEY KAWIN HEY KAWIN

(Teman-teman Roderick berubah formasi )

Amin...Amin...Undangan di sebar Amin

Amin...Amin...Ketering kebayar Amin

Amin...Amin...Rodi Kiku kawin bilang AMIN

Hey Amin Hey amin

 **" What the hell! Jan* "** Seketika Roderick layar hp apple milik Roderick langsung pecah habis di lempar sang pemilik ke lantai.

Kiku menoleh karena kaget mendengar Roderick mengumpat. Seakan tahu apa yang di pikirkan Kiku, Roderick pun berucap singkat, jelas, padat. " Ndak papa" Kemudian berdiri memalingkan mukanya dari Kiku dan berlalu begitu saja. Sebab jangan sampai Kiku melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

Mata Kiku mengikuti kemana Roderick berlalu, kemudian mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. _' Aneh '_ Batin Kiku. Kemudian Kiku berdiri membuntuti Roderick ke arah Anak-anak Kuparjo yang masih rusuh.

XxXxX

 **Chapter kali ini kayaknya lebih banyak OOC nya**

 **Akhirnya Update setelah sekian lama...**

 **Maafkan kalau kurang memuaskan**

 **( bungkuk2 )**

 **kira-kira mau di lanjut ?? Berhenti ???**

 **klo sekiranya cerita ini kurang layak, author akan berhenti sampe sini saja lah. :))**

 **Mungkin klo readers gak keberatan, readers bisa Review kok.**

 **BONUS**

 **Krusty Krabs AU**

 _Suatu hari sponsbob dapat pelangan. Pelangan itu duduk di meja dekat cendela, Sponsbob yang lagi mbersihin meja langsung ke dapur._

 _Sponbob : ( Muncul dari lubang belakang kasir dan teriak ) " Squidward! Ada pelanggan! Squidward! Ada pel- "_

 _Squidward : ( selesai memukul kepala Sponsbob pake majalah, dengan malas ) " Lebih baik kau saja Spons bob, temui pelanggan itu. "_

 _Sponsbob : ( Hormat ala militer ) Aye Aye ( Dengan ceria terbang dari dapur, melewati kasir dan mendarat di depan pelanggan)_

 _Pelanggan : ( diam, wajah kusut, dagu bertumpu di tangan.) "..."_

 _Sponsbob : Siang Tuan selamat datang di KK. Mau pesan apa? ( Tangan siap menulis)_

 _Perlanggan : ( Mengangkat dagunya) " Hm? "_

 _Sponsbob :( Berkedip, nungguin orderan)_

 _Pelanggan : ( Lagi stress habis di marahi boss nya. ) " Oh... tolong sepiring kritiknya satu tapi jangan pedas-pedas ya._

 _Sponsbob : ( Dengan oon nya menulis pesanan, kembali ke dapur) ( Mencet bel, triak-triak ) Squidward Kritiknya satu porsi pedesnya leguler._

 _Squidward : ( Kesal karena kegiatannya baca majalah ke ganggu, mbalik ke belakang, triak juga ) " Sponsbob kita gak menjual kritik!"_

 _Sponsbob : ( Mulut membentuk O, kemudian meraih mic di kasir, triak-triak )_

 _KITA KEHABISAN KRITIK , TOLONG TOLONG, WE OUT OF KRITIK, HELP HELP_

 _( Sponbob menyampekan dalam dua bahasa, meski bahasa yang satunya diragukan kebenarannya. )_

 _Squidward : Napuk dahinya pake tangan, selanjutnya menjedukan kepalanya ke mesin kasir berkali-kali._

 _Sponsbob de exploler selesai._


	9. bukan update

Pada chapter2 terakhir, fan fic yang saya buat makin kacau balau.

Gaya penulisan saya juga makin berubah. Mohon maaf untuk semuanya kalau terjadi penghapusan chapter yang terakhir. Saya lagi berusaha buat mengubah sedikit agar mudah di pahami dan tidak terlalu crack.

Sekian terima kasih.

Author


	10. kuparjo : Norak vs Harga Diri jilid 2

A/N : Hetalia bukan punya saya, hetalia punya Himaruya H.

 **Di waktu yang bersamaan saat Pak Roderick lagi main hp...** **Kita simak yang dilakukan Kuparjo**

 _" Si Cantik dan si Buruk Rupa ! "_

 _" No no no, Putri Salju en pake titik gak pake koma."_ Terjadi perdebatan sengit diantara anggota Kumparjo.

" Pokoknya aku Beauty and The Beast "

" Lebih awesome Snow White, lagian perannya juga banyak. "

" Apa lo bilang??? Gak awesome sama sekali! Lagian siapa yang mau jadi ceweknya hah ?? "

" Um..soal itu..."

" Bwhahaha apa aku bilang " Ucap Alpret yang merasa menang argumen.

" DIYEEM AKU BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG!! "

" Woles loh kak" Seru Kumparjo minus Matthias.

Matthias yang dah terlanjur kesel langsung nyembur sama nunjuk nunjuk Alfred pake telunjuknya. " Di Beauty and The Beast ada cewek-nya juga DODOL!"

" Hah ?? Ada yang DODOLAN (jualan)?? Mana mana?? " Mata Yao langsung membentuk lambang dolar.

" Gak ada keles. " Ucap semua minus Yao dengan dingin. Kemudian pada rusuh lagi.

" Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them saja. " Ucap Arthur over semangat.

" Vee~ Julieta dan Romeo. "

" Benar tuh benar."

" Viking desu yo! "

" The awesome Viking muahahaha. "

" Hestek Supernatural brooo nyam nyam nyam. " Ucap Alfred sambil ngunyah burgernya.

Semuanya minus Feli, Matthias, Arthur, Alfred, Romano, dan Peter lansung nyolot. " OUT OF TOPIK/ gak ada teksnya kalik. " Berenam langsung kicep.

Perdebatan mereka masih berlanjut lama sampai pak Roderick mengintrupsi mereka.

" Ok okey. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja. Garuda the Beast, 500 Snow white "

" Umm...Baiklah kurasa cukup adil. " ucap Nikolai " Gumana Gaes ? " Kumparjo anguk anguk.

Roderick melempar uang koinnya. " 500 Snow White "

" Yeee akhirnyaa wuuuuu " Ucap tim pro Snow white.

" Yaaaah " Tim oposisi kecewa.

" Ok Sudah di putuskan. Sekarang kita Casting." Pak Roderick duduk " Aku ingin kalian maju dan adu peran. Paham ?? "

" Siap Paham " Kumparjo menjawab layaknya anggota Tonti.

" Good. " ( Prok prok ) " Sekarang mulai. "

XxXxX

 **Penyeleksian Casting dilakukan dalam dua babak, kalau aktor sudah klop dengan sifat dari karakter drama, di babak dua nanti aktor tidak perlu ganti karakter. Sebaliknya jika aktor kurang klop dengan sifat dari karakter drama, aktor punya kesempatan untuk ganti peran dengan temannya. Sesuai dengan karakter yang sekiranya klop dengan aktor.**

 **Drama : SNOW WHITE**

 **CASTING BABAK PERTAMA**

" Jangan kawatir putri, Hero datang menyelamatkan mu. " Kata Alfred yang mencoba peran pangeran.

( Dengan suara seram ) " Bunuh Putri Salju! Bawakan jantungnya ke padaku... Atau... (hih) " Arthur aka Ratu Jahat mengerakan tangannya dengan posisi memotong leher.

" Putri Salju-lah yang tercantik hihihi...oops " Vladimir mencoba membawakan peran Cermin Ajaib Ratu.

" Lalala saya senang. " Lukas mencoba peran kurcaci, Happy namanya namun, sayang Lukas membawakan karakter dengan suara dan wajah yang kelewat datar.

" Hakchiii ( _Mengusap hidung_ ) (sialan!) aku bersin lagi. " Lovi mencoba peran Sneezy si kurcaci namun karakter Sneezy dibumbu ala Lovino. ( baca : bagian kata "sialan". )

" Vee~ ngantuknya (menguap) " Feli coba jadi Sleepy si kurcaci.

" Namaku Dopey, da. " Ivan coba peran Dopey, dengan senyum layaknya anak kecil yang ramah.

" Kayaknya dia bukan monster..." Emil coba peran Bashful si kurcaci pemalu.

" Jangan. Izinkan. Dia(Snow white). Tinggal disini. " Nikolai mencoba peran Grumpy si kurcaci pemarah. Sayang Nikolai terlalu datar dalam berekpresi dan caranya berbicara terlalu tegas untuk seorang kurcaci.

" Grumpy jangan terlalu keras gitu dong, aku pikir dia bisa di percaya. " Yao mencoba jadi Doc si kurcaci bijaksana.

" Cari Putri, laksanakan perintah. Selesai sudah. " Vash mencoba peran Pemburu bayaran.

" ah ah ah Putri Salju... Selamat. Sang Ratu memanggilmu " Daniel mencoba peran Kepala Sipir.

" Nak...Perkenalkan Regina Hilde, ibu tirimu. " Berwald mencoba peran Raja.

" (Bersuara serak ) Aku...hanya bisa menawarkan...mu apel..(uhuk uhuk) maukah kamu menerimanya ?? " Mathias mencoba peran penyihir jelmaan ratu jahat.

" Oh My...(menegang dada dengan tampang shock ) siapa kalian ini wahai pria-pria baik ? " Gilbert mencoba peran Snow White.

" Cepat keluar! Jangan coba-coba kabur! " Ucap Peter mencoba jadi pengawal kerajaan.

Selanjutnya Kuparjo berdiri menatap dua pelatihnya.

(Prok, prok, prok ) Pak Roderick dan Penyiar Kiku bertepuk tangan.

" Untuk sementara no komen buat penampilan kalian dalam membawakan karakter. Kalian hebat. " Kiku tersenyum ramah setelah memuji Kumparjo.

Para anggota Kumparjo tersenyum senang.

" (Ahem ) Menurutku sudah ok. Namun, masih ada satu kali kesempatan. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa memilih karakter yang pas buat diri kalian. Segitu saja komen dari saya. "

" Baik Pak. Berati sekarang babak dua bisa dimulai. "

" Tentu saja. " Pak Roderick mengangguk.

 **CASTING BABAK KEDUA**

Kali ini anggota Kumparjo mencoba berganti karakter.

" _TAKE DUA ROLLER...ACTION! (Ctak )"_ Ucap Kiku layaknya sutradara.

Anggota Kuparjo yang tadi berdiskusi pun berhenti dan mulai mencoba peran yang barusan dipilih.

" Jangan kawatir putri, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. " Mattias mencoba peran pangeran.

" Bunuh Putri Salju, bawakan jantungnya kepadaku **muahahaha.** " Daniel mencoba peran Ratu Jahat.

" Putri Salju-lah yang tercantik desu yo! " Peter mencoba peran Cermin Ajaib.

" Cari putri. Laksanakan perintah. Selesai da~ Kol kol kol " Ucap Ivan mencoba mempraktekan perkataan dari seorang Pemburu. Namun Ivan masih kurang pas jadi pemburu sebab Ivan malah tersenyum polos bak anak-anak.

" Ah ah ah Putri Salju~(berucap dingin) Selamat. Sang Ratu memanggilmu. " Nikolai mempraktekan peran Kepala Sipir.

" Cepat keluar! Jangan coba-coba kabur! " Lukas mempraktekan peran Pengawal Kerajaan.

" (bersuara serak) Aku hanya bisa menawarkanmu...(uhuk uhuk) apel! kamu menerimanya !!??? " Vash mencoba peran penyihir jelmaan ratu jahat. Namun Vash kelewat bossy dalam membawakan karakter itu.

" Jangan izinkan ia tinggal di sini!! " Lovi mempraktekan peran Grumpy

" Grumpy! Jangan terlalu keras gitu dong, Kurasa dia bisa di percaya. " Gilbert mencoba peran Doc si Kurcaci bijak.

" Uh! Aku mengantuk! Oahemm (menguap) " Alfred mencoba peran Sleepy si kurcaci yang selalu mengantuk gantuk. Tapi Alfred justru membawakan karakter sleepy versi semangat 45 dan tanpa aksen orang ngantuk.

" Nak...perkenalkan. Regina Hilde, ibu tirimu ve~" Feli mencoba peran jadi Raja, namun Feli kurang terdengar berwibawa dalam membawakan peran itu.

" Hakchiii! Hakchiii! Uh bersin lagi deh. " Ucap Emil mencoba peran Sneezy.

" Lalala saya senang. " Sweden membawakan peran Happy sayang suaranya terlalu dalam untuk karakter itu.

" Namaku Dopey " Ucap Yao yang mencoba peran Dopey.

" Kayaknya dia bukan monster... " Kata Arthur yang mencoba peran Bashful si kurcaci pemalu.

" Oh my...( Tangan pegang dada, wajah shock ) Siapakah kalian ini wahai tuan-tuan yang baik? " Kali ini Vladimir mencoba peran Snow White.

(Prok prok prok ) Pak Roderick berdiri lalu berpidato singkat. " Mari kita beri aplus yang meriah untuk diri kita masing-masing..."

(prok prok prok ) Semua audiens plus Pak Roderick bertepuk tangan.

" _Well,_ tadi itu benar-benar hebat. " Lanjut Pak Roderick setelah acara tepuk tangan selesai. " Beberapa dari kalian sudah punya karakter yang pas, namun ada juga yang belum. Untuk itu bagi nama yang saya paggil harap membacakan teks nya. "

Mendadak situasinya jadi tenang sekali. Anggota Kuparjo ada yang mulai saling sikut-menyikut.

" Feli, Vladimir " Yang merasa terpanggil maju. " Begini kalian berdua itu sama-sama punya karakter ceria hingga membuat saya binggung siapa yang pas. Jadi tolong baca teks secara bergantian, peran Putri Salju. "

Ada suara tertawa tertahan yang berasal dari belakang aka Kuparjo cs.

(menghela nafas, menirukan suara cewek) " Tapi ibu, kenapa engkau mengusirku ? "

 **Feli selesai praktek. Feli berhasil mendalami peran yang di bawakannya. Namun Putri Salju ala Feli cara bicaranya seperti orang mengantuk.**

(Menirukan suara cewek) " Kumohon biarkan aku tinggal disini...oh aku berjanji akan memasak pie apel paling eeenak di kerajaan ini. "

 **Putri Salju ala Vladimir terlalu kelewat ceria.**

Roderick berpikir sebentar. " Sepertinya aku mendapat peran yang cocok buat kalian berdua..." Roderick terdiam untuk berpikir. " Feli, kamu sebagai Sleepy, dan Vladimir sebagai Cermin Ajaib. "

Roderick baru saja akan melanjutkan pidatonya, namun Kiku duluan maju dan pamit mau mengurus studio. Roderick mengangguk pelan. Kiku pun pergi.

" Baiklah, karena pemeran Putri Salju belum di tentukan, sekarang begini saja, kalian semua kecuali Feli dan Vladimir, satu persatu mencoba membawakan peran Putri Salju. "

Kumparjo pun satu persatu mencoba membawakan peran Putri Salju.

 **To be continue...**

A/n : Bagian casting itu terinspirasi dari kegiatan ekskul drama sekolah sepesial tutup tahun.


	11. siapa aku?

**HETALIA punya Himaruya Hikadez**

 **Cerita punya Kopi and Co**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan karya trasformatif ini.

XxXxXx

 **Nikolai POV**

"...Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kalian semua kecuali Vladimir dan Feli, satu per satu mencoba mbawakan peran Putri Salju. "

Pak Rodi mengakhiri pidatonya, kami pun mulai membaca naskah dan mempraktekannya berserta mencoba mendalami peran si tokoh Putri. ' Apaan juga sih paman itu nyuruh-nyuruh beginian. '

Sebenarnnya aku dah agak bosan, pingin pulang ke kos-kosan aja, buat pancake mungkin? Namun ketika aku lihat keseriusan teman-teman, niatku itu aku buang jauh-jauh. 'Yah paling tidak aku terhibur ' Pikirku sambil kembali memelototi teks drama.

 **Akhir dari Nikolai POV**

 _Kuparjo yang dari tadi membaca bin menghayati teks drama sekarang dah mulai merapalkannya. Itung-itung pada nyobain tantangan bawain peran cewek, kan jarang-jarang ada yang beginian._

 _Anggota Kuparjo yang pertama kali maju adalah Lovino._

 _" (niruin suara cewek ) Oh my... SIAPA kalian ini !? " Lovino berhenti sebentar lalu mengambil dialog secara acak, yang jelas salah satu dialog yang masih nyangkut di kepala Lovi._

 _" Kumohon (ahem) " Lovi yang keceplosan masih pake suara aslinya langsung bertukar suara. " Kumohon...biarkan aku tinggal di sini...aku berjanji akan masak pie yang paling enak sekerajaan. "_

 _Meskipun Lovi dah membawakan karakter Putri Salju dengan sangat kalem, namun entah kenapa telinga masih dapat menangkap ke-bossy-an dalam cara Lovi bicara. Komen pun datang saut menyaut._

 _"Ve~ kakak terlalu tegas "_

" Masa Putri galak sih??? "

 **Nama Lovino pun di cotet dari daftar kandidat pemeran Putri Salju.**

Berwald maju dan mempraktekan percakapan tokoh.

Berwald menarik nafas panjang lalu mengelurkannya sampai paru-parunya terasa kosong. " (Niruin suara cewek ) Ib'uu kumohon ja'gan usir 'ku "

Semua orang di situ terdiam, suara Berwald memang beneran kedengeran cempreng kayak anak kecil, dah cukup untuk memainkan tokoh Putri Salju seandainya saja cara Berwald bicara itu jelas.

 **A/n : Singkatnya sekarang kita sudah mendapatkan kandidat pemeran putri salju.**

 _Sekarang Kuparjo plus Roderick kumpul jadi satu. Masing-masing orang mengutarakan unek-uneknya._

 _Vladimir angkat tangan " Pak, kenapa kita main lakon dongeng begini ? "_

 _Lukas angkat tangan, ketika Vlad selesai tanya. " Setuju, bukannya siaran ini identik dengan kisah-kisah suspense, misteri, dan horor? "_

 _" Benar tuh benar " Tanggap beberapa personil kuparjo membenarkan._

 _Roderick membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot ke hidung. " Sebenarnya hanya tinggal ke dua lakon itu yang telah siap. "_

 _" Lainnya kemana pak? " Tanya Vash yang tumben-tumbennya langsung nyaut._

 _" Pak! " (Roderick menyemburkan minumannya) Seorang eh tiga orang personil Kuparjo menyeluk kompak hingga gak bisa di bedakan yang mana suara 1, 2, dan 3._

 _Semua mata sekarang tertuju pada trio lolol yang ngaku awesome. Yang di-liat-in cuma senyum sok polos kayak Naruto dari fandom sebelah._

 _" Jelasin apa mau kalian sampe numpahin botol minumku. " Ucap Lovi yang sewot lantaran acara maunya-ngelegain-haus gagal gegara gabungan suara cempreng dari tiga orang itu._

" Sabar kak, savaar. **Don't upsetti just be spagetti.** " Kata Feli coba nenangin sang kakak.

'Gak nyambung kalik' Batin inner personil Kuparjo plus Roderick, minus Feli. semua minus Feli nepuk jidat berjamaah.

Kiku datang dengan sekardus penuh makanan. Saat Kiku sampai di TKP, Kiku hanya bisa cenggo ngliatin mereka yang jidatnya merah-merah.

XxXx

 **Setelah sepotong demi potong roti ludes...**

( Suara berisik dari kuparjo yang ngobrol plus deru kendaraan dari jalan besar)

" Hahaha lucu, lucu. "

" Itu sakit tauk! Terpeleset kulit pisang padahal dah rapi n necis. Bayangkan mau di taruh di mana mukaku?? Kalau sampe ketemu pelakunya tak dor. "

" (menepuk bahu Vash ) Savar bro, tau gak...( Berwald berbisik pada Vash ) "

Muka Vash memerah akibat provokasi dari bisikan Berwald. Vash balas berbisik " Beneran si Emilia ? "

"Suer broo, masa sih ane bo'ong. "

 **dan masih banyak lagi topik acak yang mereka bicarain.**

 **Akhirnya makanannya pun ludes dimakan Kuparjo cs. Dan mulailah saat yang di tunggu-tunggu yaitu... pengumuman-pengumuman siapa yang punya anak bilang...eh malah nyanyi**

 **(Ahem) Pengumuman pemeran dan adu acting antar para kandidat pemeran tokoh Putri Salju**

Kuparjo cs berdiri dengan formasi acak. Satu sama lain saling adu _death glare_ situasi memanas.

" Pokoknya peranku adalah paling bagus."

" Aku mau jadi ratu jahat haha" Lovino dah mulai tertawa jahat.

Seketika Arthur iritasi " What ? " Ucap Arthur sewot lantaran gak terima.

" Jadi Doc saja Aru! "

" No no tak boleh. " Lontar Lukas dengan sok _Bossy._

" Apa hakmu ngatur-ngatur?" Solot Yao Kzl tingkat dewa.

" Lha emang Doc lebih cocok buatku." Solot Lukas balik ke pada Yao.

" Apa katamu?/Kamu **itu** " Lukas dan Yao saling lempar _death glare_ , kalau di gambar versi komical, terjadi percikan arus listrik dari mata Yao ke mata Lukas.

" Merepotkan, cih " Batin Emil dan Nikolai kompak, kemudian memalingkan wajah mereka dengan lagak seorang bangsawan angkuh ke direksi lain.

" Baik, baik. Berdasarkan hasil catatan dari perundingan kami berikut nama pemainnya. "

 **Kiku Honda : Narator dan penanggung jawab**

 **Nenek sihir : Arthur**

 **Ratu jahat : Romano**

 **Cermin ajaib : Vladimir**

 **Sleepy :** **Feliciano**

 **Grumpy : Lukas**

 **Sneezy : Peter**

 **Dopey : Ivan**

 **Happy : Mattias/Vladimir**

 **Doc : Yao Wang**

 **Bashful : Emil/ Peter**

 **Pemburu : Vash/ Nikolai**

 **Raja : Berwald / Vash**

 **Kepala Sipir : Nikolai / Gilbert**

 **Pengawal : Daniel/ Mattias**

 **Pangeran : Alfred**

 **Putri Salju :**

Setelah acara membaca selebaran itu selesai...

" Haha Lukas cocok banget hahaha " Mattias terbahak, saking lucunya dirinya sampai menepuk-nepuk pahahya.

" **Trrololo lo lol** Hahaha " Tambah Alfred kemudian tawanya meledak.

" Haha tos, BROO! " Mattias dan Alfred ber-tos ria sambil tertawa. Sebenarnya tak hanya mereka tapi semua Kuparjo cs dan lainnya tertawa juga.

Lukas yang mau nyolot pun batalin niatnya lantaran ikutan tertawa.

" Hei hei aku tahu yang lucu. " Ceplos Peter

" Apa ? "

" Ada yang baru loh~ "

" Kulit duren kini ada ekstratnya ? " Celuk Daniel asal ceplos.

" Huuuu " Semuanya menyoraki Daniel jangan lupakan adegan jempol yang di turunkan. Daniel hanya tersenyum bodoh.

" Bukan-bukan. " Sanggah Peter. Peter tersenyum penuh rahasia dan kejahilan.

" Lalu? "

( Tersenyum jahil) " Aku mau bilang k- " Ucapan Peter di potong secara sepihak oleh suara cewek. **Cewek loh wek.**

" Kulit manggis kini ada ekstrat-nya,ya, ya, ya dah tahu. " Ada nada bosan di akhir ucapannya.

Tunggu dulu, demi apa coba suara cewek itu berubah jadi suara bariton!

Secara dramatis semua orang menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dan...

" Apa ? " Yang di jadi pusat perhatian cuma mengangkat bahu binggung, tatapan matanya penuh ke heranan.

" Anak Cewek da? "

" Kayaknya aku tadi denger suara cewek. " Celuk Emil sambil bersih-in telingganya, takut salah dengar katanya.

Daniel tahu-tahu langsung berlali ke tempat Gilbert berdiri. Dengan tidak berperi ke-lembutan Daniel langsung mengguncang-guncang bahu Gilbert.

" Katakan Gil (guncang-guncang) tadi itu kamu kan ? (guncang-guncang lagi) "

" Uh pusing aku " Ucap Gilbert dah kayak orang mabuk pas naik bis.

" Uh maaf he he " Daniel langsung melepaskan cowok yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

" Bagaimana ? Jadi...Tadi itu kamu? "

" Kalau iya kenapa? " Ucap Gilbert dengan polosnya.

" Tadi itu cewek banget ve~"

" Fix kan Gil-gil jadi Putri Salju! Siapa setuju ?? " Koar Mattias yang langsung bikin telinga ber-darah.

" Aku, aku, aku, aku " Ucap semua kecuali Gilbert.

" Yeeee"

" Fix ya? Fix kan gaes kuy "

" Uuuuuu "

Oke Kuparjo cs memang rada ganas kalau sudah dapat mangsa buat dikerjain. Liat saja **quotes** Kuparjo aka **" Biarin aja yang penting hepii "**

Gilbert yang udah memerah cem kepiting rebus dengan tampang mau nagis pun nyolot " Uwe gak trima, Uwe maunya seleksi. Titik gak pake koma. "

Gil-gil yang malang, semuanya tetep aja cari suara.

" Fix ya gaes! "

" Ocree"

" Peter Setuju! "

" Setuju brooo "

" Seribu persen fix "


	12. Kuparjo : road to plesir

Hetalia punya Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita/plot punya Kopi and Co

XxXx

Hari sudah beranjak sore saat Kuparjo pulang dari studio. Meski sudah sore namun semangat mereka ini masih seperti pagi hari, kenapa ? Sebab usai dari studio, mereka akan pergi plesir aka liburan aka travelling bareng.

Dengan langkah agak gontai akibat kelamaan beraktivitas di bawah terik matahari, Kuparjo melangkah masuk ke gedung studio lagi dengan keperluan mengambil barang bawaan.

Kuparjo masuk ke gedung studio. Gedung studio itu dipasangi AC menjadikan suhu di dalam ruangan itu lebih sejuk, sehingga memicu **kumatnya** ke- **Norak** -an Kuparjo.

Bermula dari si kampret Lovi yang melangkah masuk gedung lewat pintu, kemudian menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan berkata " Uwaa sejuknya~ " Setelahnya entah bagaimana, aksi Lovi tersebut jadi api yang menyulut kenorakan Kuparjo seperti api yang disiram minyak.

Setelah melihat, mengamati dan mendengar aksi norak ala Lovino tadi, para anggota lain jadi gatel untuk mem-praktek-kan.

Liat saja Lukas yang biasanya diam aja dan sok keren itu heran akan aksi Lovino. _"Apa iya ? "_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Selanjutnya dirinya pun mencoba merasakan keadaan disekitarnya. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan " Wih beberan loh, suhunya mantep banget. " Kata si Lukas yang tumben-tumbennya berkata dengan tersenyum lebar.

" veee enaknya, seger " Ucap seorang Feli dengan ngiler dan tampang keenakan.

anggota lainnya tak usah ditanya mereka dah norak se-norak-noraknya.

Hanya Arthur (yang kebetulan sedang waras) merasa iritasi atas kenorakan teman se kos-kosannya. _'Mon dieu! OMG kenapa aku punya teman pada sarap semua? '_ Batin Arthur OOC sampai nyerempet nge kopas kata-kata bahasa Perancis milik si kodok mesum aka bang Francis.

" Heh, ini malah ngapain hah? " Ucap seekor ulat bulu aja- eh Athur dengan berdecak pinggang. Yang lainnya seketika memandang Arthur dengan tatapan **Sewot-amat-sih-lagi-PMS-ya.** Merasa di kasih perhatian sama gerombolan sarap itu, Arthur pun seketika berdehem demi menjaga image ke-gentelman-nya lalu berucap. " Maksud ane...CEPETANATOKITATELATDODOL! " Ucap si Arthur dengan nada cepat secepat Nicky Minaj nge rap.

Langsung hening semua. " Ooo gitu toh, bilang dong dari tadi- " ucap mereka minus Arthur kompak dengan nada santai banget. Arthur pun mengangkat tangannya hendak menepuk jidat.

"UAPAH ?! WHAT AYO AYO CEPETAN CEPETAN! "

" BARANG BARANGKU~ "

Seketika Arthur membulatkan niatnya untuk menepuk jidatnya. Berkali kali. 'Ok fix mereka gak hanya sarap tapi juga lemot tingkat dewa. ' Tulis Arthur di mental note nya. Setelah menulis catatan itu, Arthur langsung meneput jidatnya yang sudah merah biar tambah merah lagi.

" KITA NGAPAIN KELAMAAN DI SINI? "

"ARTHUR! NGAPAIN KAMU NEPUK JIDAT, KEMASI BARANG BARANGMU. TAP SEP! TAP SEP! CEPETAN. " Komando Vash yang udah kayak ngasih pelajaran Tonti ke adik-adik junior.

(skip time~ )

Arhirnya Komplotan Kuparjo sudah tenang kembali. Sekarang mereka sudah menaiki Truk pasir lagi. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah Pasar Klitikan. Kenapa mereka memilih ke pasar yang menjual barang-barang seken dan bekas pakai?

Jawabannya simple aja, mereka mau jualan. Karena bulan sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan, maka secara otomatis uang mereka makin menciut. Krisis kemoneter di kalangan anak kos-kos an memang membuat barabe. (eh, malah curhat XD )

Oke (ahem) demi mencegah krisis moneter anak kuliahan, mereka memutuskan untuk berjualan barang. Oh, jangan lupakan karena semua seken, tidak mustahil bila harga miring dan jika beruntung mereka bisa dapat barang bagus.

To be continue...


	13. Road to plesir Truk pasir

Hetalia punya Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan karya transpormatif ini.

XxXxX

Sekarang Kuparjo cs sedang berada di truk pasir. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Entah kenapa ruangan bagian tengah truk mereka kosongkan. Kesibukan mereka dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tidak berlangsung lama, itu terjadi setelah...

" Saya bosan da~ hibur saya donk "

Suara itu membuat semua orang di truk minus Ivan dan pak sopir merinding disko. Bukan masalah kalau Ivan marah atau menguarkan aura unggu yang bikin ngeri. Lah ini yang jadi masalah adalah si Ivan mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan cara yang sungguh hanya kalangan banci pro saja yang bisa.

Suara Ivan yang genit-genit gatel gimana itu, membuat mereka membulatkan mata tak percaya.

" Cius Van? Itu elo? " Komen Nikolai gak percaya meski batinnya berkata lain.

" Ya jelas lah. Ini ak- eh bukan itu Vanya hehe " Balas Ivan tak kalah genit dari sebelumnya.

Semua orang lantas batuk-batuk tak karuan. Menyembunyikan tawa mungkin ? ato rasa jijique yang menyerang?

" Ayolah aku tahu kalian pada bosan. Paling tidak cari hiburan yuk. Ini juga bakalan jadi perjalanan panjang. " Ucap si Ivan lagi, kali ini dengan nada tak semangat.

" Oke oke I got it. " Ucap si Berwald yang tumben banget langsung konek. kayaknya dia juga menderita ke-bosan-an.

Berwald berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah. " Teman-teman aku ada usul. Namanya TOD. Kalau milih **Truth** kamu wajib menceritakan aib-aib gelap mu, kalau milih **Dare** kamu kudu ber-acting jadi seseorang " Matias menangkat tangan.

" Ya Matias. " " Bolehkah berlagak jadi cewek? " Berwald mengangguk. Berwald lalu menjelaskan aturan mainnya. Dan permainan dimulai.

Sebuah botol bekas sirup di putar, botol berputar terus hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Arthur berani jadi yang pertama bermain.

" Pilih Truth or Dare? " Tanya Yao Wang

" Karena aku mantan bad boy... aku pilih dare " Ucap Arthur

semua anggota minus Arthur langsung berdiskusi minta kesepakatan. " Aku nantang kamu buat acting jadi...Felix adkel SMA itu loh~ " Ucap Daniel sambil menyerigai dan menaik turunkan alis.

" Whot ? why harus dia ? gak sudi aku. Gak jadi, aku milih Truth aja " Ucap Arthur protes.

"Eits gak boleh protes. Gak boleh ganti. Masa Mas Arthur yang katanya **gentleman** ini menarik ucapannya sendiri sih? " Jebak si kampret Alpreet. Kayaknya si Alpreet masih dendam akibat insiden burgernya dulu.

Arthur meneguk ludah. Malu lah dia, Arthur dah kayak makan buah simalakama. Kalau dia memenuhi tantangan, harga dirinya bisa turun. Kalau gak ngelakuin, sama saja ia menghianati reputasi ke- Gentleman-nya. Arthur stress permisa!

"Gimana, Tur? Tantangan menunggu~ "

' Eh harga diri kan bisa di beli, muka juga bisa diganti-ganti. ' Batin Arthur nista. Akhirnya Arthur menjawab juga dengan ke-tsudere-an-nya. " Ok syapa takut. Ayok kapan, gue dah siap gue berani. " Yao mau bilang "sekarang aja", tapi dah keburu di srobot sama Lovino yang dengan seenak jidat ngomong, "nanti saja".

Arthur sudah berbinar-binar matanya. Di mata Arthur, Lovino udah kayak Malaikat penyelamatnya. Arthur memuji-muji kebaikan Lovino.

Di lain pihak, semuanya minus Lovi dan Arthur. Mereka dah men- _Death glare_ Lovino. Sorot mata mereka seakan berkata Gimana-sih-bikin-kacau-saja.

Dengan kzl Yao memutar lagi botolnya. Botol berhenti berputar dan menunjuk pada...

 **Mathias**

" Truth or Dare "

" Dare. " Jawab Mathias singkat, padat, jelas, kayak tulisan di selebaran pengumuman.

Mendengar kata dare Lovi langsung menyerigai sarap. Di otaknya Lovi sudah tersusun suatu rencana dan 101 skenario.

" Kali ini aku yang ngasih tantangan." Ucap Lovi meng-ultimatum. Semuanya hanya melempar pandangan Kzl kepada Lovino. " Terserah lo aja. " Ucap Nikolai acuh.

Dengan serigai sarap tingkat dewa Lovi bersabda " Mathias aku tantang kamu untuk jadi Om-om genit..." Lovi kemudian melirik Arthur, ia menyerigai makin lebar. " Dan Arthur~ Kamu jadi Felix yang lagi di goda sama Mathias. "

Mata semua anggota Kuparjo langsung berkilau bahaya. Semuanya minus Arthur dan Mathias langsung tersenyum sableng ketularan Lovino.

Arhur yang lagi minum Aq*a langsung menyemburkan minumannya dan terbatuk-batuk nista.

" Hidup Lovi uwoooo "

Athur selesai dari batuk-batuk. Dirinya lalu menyadari kalau sedang di tatap dengan tatapan sableng dan serigaian lucknut. Arthur menelan ludahnya lagi. **' Sumpah gue gak percaya, gue harus ngelakuin ini** ' Batin Arthur nista.


	14. Road to plesir : Pondok mini Ivan

**(A/n) yang paling ane ingat...** **terakhir kali nulis cerita ini ketika piala dunia lagi di siarkan di tv bulan Juni lalu. malam final piala dunia menandai berakhirnya masa liburan sekolah ane dan mobile yg kena air :"" )**

Hetalia punya Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

 _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini_

Sekarang Kuparjo cs telah sampai pada sebuah tempat di daerah pinggiran kota, bisa di bilang agak nyerempet ke pelosok.

Kuparjo cs yang barusan kembali dari trip singkatnya ke pasar klitikan, sekarang sedang sibuk menurunkan barang bawaan dari sebuah truk pasir sewaan aka kendaraan mereka.

 _Skip time_

Koh Yao berdiri di depan pintu truk dengan tangan yang menyodorkan aplop putih ke mang sopir. Tak lama kemudian Koh Yao dan Mang Supir itu saling bungkuk-bungkuk mengucapakan terimakasih.

Selanjutnya truk pasir pun pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah dengan Kumparjo cs yang melambaikan tangan di latar belakang.

 _skip time ~_

Tak lama setelah truk pergi, Kuparjo cs telah berkumpul layaknya emak-emak yang sedang mengantri Diskonan dengan Ivan Braginsky berada di paling depan.

" Oke, oke kalem gaes. " Ucap Ivan menenangkan klayak yang ramainya udah saingan sama kerumunan lebah yang lagi pawai.

Ivan pun kembali sibuk dengan kantong-kantong pakaiannya dimana dia meletakan kunci. Dalam hati, Ivan membatin _Kunci ? mana kunci?_ Ivan sudah merapalkan kata-kata itu lebih dari sepuluh kali.

"Cepat lah lama amat! " Ucap Matias yang udah habis kesabaran lantaran menahan hasrat ingin buang air kecil.

" Iye iye sabar. " Ucap Ivan sambil masih terus mengeledah saku-saku nya.

" Aaaah aku dah gak tahan anjeer! " Teriak Mattias dengan nistanya. Mattias lalu lari ke halaman. " Van, pokoknya lu kudu relain pohon mangga mu. " Kata Mattias yang udah setengah jalan ke arah kebun.

" Eh TAPII- ah sudahlah " Ucap Ivan.

" Bang, minta di bantuin cari kagak? " Tawar Nikolai.

" Ah kagak usah dek. " Kata Ivan yang sekarang pindah mengeledah kopernya.

"Tapi kak- " Kata Nikolai

" Udahlah biar kakak yang cari " Ucap Ivan yang masih asik mberantakin kopernya.

" Tapi kak- "

" Sttt "

" tap- "

" Sttt hais jangan ganggu kakak "

Habis sudah sumbu kesabaran Nikolai akibat kakak nya yang gak peka " TAPI KAK KASIAN MEREKA NUNGGUIN! "

Ivan pun berubah cengo. Ia bergantian melirik Nikolai dan Kuparjo cs yang memenuhi teras rumahnya.

1

2

3 loading complete.

"Uwaaa maafakan aku da " Ucap Ivan yang sambil bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. " Ampun gaes aku keasikan cari kunci- Eh oh kalian pasti pada haus kan ? " Kata Ivan bermonoton ria.

Yang mendengarkan monoton cuma natap Ivan dengan tatapan **lah-baru-nyadar.**

Smak!

" Baka aniki! " Ucap Nikolai pelaku jitakan.

" Maaf maaf " Ucap Ivan ke Nikolai.

" Hmm Yaudah deh biar adil mari cari bareng bareng aja " Ucap Vash.

Akhirnya Kuparjo cs bersama-sama mencari kunci pondok.

 _skip time_

Akhirnya setelah capek mencari kunci, kegiatan diakhiri dengan aksi pembobolan cendela yang dilakukan oleh duo Bewald-- Vladimir. Bewald yang mbobol cendela, Vladimir yang masuk dan membuka pintu dari dalam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sekarang semuanya udah masuk di pondok. Karena pondok itu hanya punya 2 kamar maka Kuparjo cs sepakat untuk tidur bareng- bareng di ruang tamu saja. Kamar yang tak terpakai pun di sulap jadi gudang barang-barang mereka.

Di ruang tamu sekarang sudah hampir kosong tergeletaklah sekumpulan anak-anak kos yang sedang melepas lelah akibat kegiatan beres-beres mereka.

 **Ivan POV**

" Ini sih namanya nginep ala pindah rumah haah~ capek nya~ " Ucap Feli sambil memijat bahunya.

" Kamu benar fel. Ini beneran kek pindah rumah... " Kata Alfred masuk ke pendengaranku. " Tapi lihatlah gara-gara gini aku jadi POTOK AKA STRONG mwehehehe. "

 _What de pak! apa-apaan ini_? _Nyesel gue ndengerin kata-kata Alpret yang norak itu,_ _batinku nista_.

 _Tapi bukan Alfred namanya kalau gak_ _pede tingkat ngeselin batinku_ _lagi._

" ...gimana aku dah mirip suparman kan? Lihat nih tinggi en strong! Ane gituloh " Lanjut Alfred lagi, sumpah ya nih anak pedenya beneran kebablasan aduh aduh...

Aku pun memilih menyembunyikan wajahku di balik koran yang sedang aku baca.

" Suparman pala yu ! lu lebih mirip suparmin. " Oke sepertinya aku tahu itu suaranya Arthur dan selanjutnya aku dengar dua orang itu langsung adu ejekan kek biasanya.

Akibat ulah mereka, mood ku untuk membaca koran pun jadi hilang.

" Hah~ " Aku menghela napas. Duo orang itu benar-benar bikin kacau, mana pasti ribut aja. Akhirnya aku berpikir sejenak...

 _"Aha aku punya ide! "_ Batinku. Kemudian aku berkata " Temen-temen, gimana kalau malam ini kita order makanan aja? "

" Waa boleh- boleh " Ucap mereka antusias.

" Selanjutnya nanti kita melanjutkan TOD yang belum selesai muehehe " kata Lovi yang disertai tawa itu membuat aku ingat akan TOD tadi siang.

" Waa itu juga ide yang bagus. " Kataku sambil tersenyum.

" Yos SEPAKAT! FIX-KAN GaES ! " Ucap Koh Yao yang kayaknya lagi semangat.

" Oke deh. " Kataku kemudian aku melirik ke Nikolai yang ada di sampingku. Jariku mem-poke bahunya.

" Nik, " (poke, poke)

" Nik " (poke, poke ) gak ada respon, dia malah makin asik main ML

" Nikooo. " Hais dia beneran gak respon. Aku pun menjewer telinganya.

" Woi NiKolas! Gue panggil panggil gak nyaut. "

" WAA Kalah! Anjret ! " Semprotnya ke aku dengan gak ada sopan-sopannya. Astojim demi apa gue punya adik lucknut macam gini. Dalam sekejam aku ambil Hp dia.

" Kakaaaak balikin " Rajuk Nikolai

" No! " Ucap ku singkat padat.

" Kakaaaak " Ku abaikan teriakan dia dengan cara pindah tempat. Kemudian aku memberkan perhatian ku pada Kuparjo cs yang wajahnya pada poker face gegara nonton dramaku dengan adiku

" Jadi mau pesan apa? " Tanyaku.

 **akhir dari Ivan POV**

XxXx

to be continue...


	15. Road to plesir : Pondik Ivan 2

Hetalia punya Himaruya Hikadez

cerita punya Kopi and Co

 _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan karya transformatif ini._

XxXx

Malam ini pertama kalinya malam sakral Kuparjo diadakan di luar kos-kosan. Dilantai dapur yang sudah hampir kosong itu berdirilah beberapa buah lilin yang menyala dan berkotak-kotak makanan yang sudah terbuka segelnya.

" Oke da. Sebelum kita mulai acara malam sakral ini marilah kita berdoa terlebih dahulu. Berdoa mulai..." Ivan mengawali pidatonya

" Bismilah hirohmanirohim. Amiiin " Ucap Kuparjo cs.

" Ada yang belum dapat makanan? " Tanya Mattias. Yang di tanya pada menggeleng.

" Oke berati ini punya aku kan? " Kata Mattias.

krik krik krik

" Asiap ini punya saya. " Monolog Mattias.

Mereka pun makan bareng-bareng di dalam naungan cahaya lilin, sungguh sangat romantis.

Dalam acara makan bersama itu bayak sekali percakapan diantara mereka.

XxXxX

" Van, kamu kok gak bilang-bilang sih? " Komen Daniel

" Lha gak ada yang tanya sih... Ane pikir pada gak bosen sama yang namanya Cafe. " Kata Ivan.

" Bukannya bosen sama yang namanya Cafe bro... " Lanjut Alpret. " Kita- kita ini cuma bosen sama suasana Cafe di depan kos-kosan, betul gak Thur ? "

" Yak tul, Pret. Masa aku ke situ ketemunya dia, dia dan dia lagi. " Ucap Arthur sambil nunjuk-nunjuk anggota Kumparjo.

 _skip skip skip_

" Intinya ada Cafe dekat sini kan? " Tanya Si Lovi untuk meyakinkan dirinya

" Iya Lov- eh Vi " Ucap Arthur yang memperbaiki kata-katanya biar gak diejek Alpret cs.

" Ihir~ " Goda Vladimir.

" Apaaan sih! " Ucap Arthur sok sok-an galak.

" Oww tsundere sekali~ " Ucap Daniel pelan ( yang secara terselubung punya maksud ngomporin Arthur.)

Arthur menyemburkan minumannya " Tsun-Tsun ap- What de pak! " Alis Arthur sudah menebal bung.

" Daniel aku tahu kamu punya hobi yang sakit bin kelam tapi jangan lo bawa-bawa nama gue buat hobimu yang sakit itu. Jijique tahu gak!! " Ucap Arthur marah.

" Oh aku tahu Thur, aku juga sayang kamu kok hehehe suweer " Tanggap Daniel santai

" Demi janggut Troll! Daniel kamu... " Arthur yang marah langsung dipegangi sama Alfred dan Lukas.

" Kalem Ar, kalem. " Ucap mereka berdua.

Suasana semakin runyam terlebih setelah insiden pingsannya Daniel akibat pukulan teplon yang dilancarkan Vladimir

" Kalem oi kalem. " Ucap Vash berusaha menenangkan.

 **menit-menit selanjutnya kegiatan kuparjo makin runyam.**

XxXxXx

" Teman-teman, bagi yang makannya dah habis, sampahnya di taruh di sini ya! " Teriak seorang remaja asal Eslandia itu aka Emil sambil menunjuk _plastik trash bag_ yang dibawanya.

" Ashiaaap~ " Jawab Kumparjo cs kompak layaknya klub paduan suara.

Selanjutnya satu persatu anggota Kumparjo memasukan sampah makananya ke _trash bag_ tadi.

" Oi kalo dah selesai mau ngapain lagi nih? " Tanya si Gilbert yang ketara sekali tidak menyimak percakapan sore tadi.

Gilbert auto menerima pandangan sebel dari kawan-kawan sesama anak kos yang seolah bilang **kan-tadi-dah-dibilangin-lu-gak-menyimak-** **sih.**

" Eh, kok pada ngelihatin gitu sih? Biasa aja dong mukanya. " Kata Gilbert yang berharap bisa mencairkan suasana.

 _*Pluk* ( Sebuah gulungan kertas menghantam kepala Gilbert. )_ " Itu hadiah karena kamu lola sekali. " Kata sang pelaku pemukulan aka Lovi.

Gilbert yang baru akan membalas perkataan ketus Lovi sudah di potong dulun oleh perkataan lanjutan dari Lovi, " Iya iya, aku tahu kok kamu mau menemani Dimitri ambil lilin. " Kata Lovino setengah nge- _rap_ alias berkata dengan tempo cepat.

" Enggak gue gak..." Tolak Gilbert namun,

" Ooo kamu mau nemeni kakak ? Aw makasih Gil " Ucap pria asal Ukraina aka Dimitri itu senang.

Gilbert yang mau menolak pun sungkan, " Iya Kak. " Ucap Gilbert sambil tersenyum. Gilbert pun berdiri dan mengikuti Dimitri pergi ke luar buat belanja lilin. Ketika melewati pintu, tak lupa Gilbert melayangkan _death_ glare ke arah Lovino dan kemudian menghilang di balik daun pintu.

" _Apa-apaan dia itu. "_ Batin si Lovi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

XXXXXXXX

" Yok sambil nungguin mereka berdua pulang, YOK kita mulai agenda perkumpulan kumparjo ini~ " Celuk Feli tiba-tiba.

" Wo wo wo, tahan dulu sob. " Ujar Alfred sok keren.

" Kenapa, ve~? " Tanya si Feli heran.

" Bukannya aku melarang, tapi kasihan dua orang itu entar ketinggalan. " Jelas Alfred.

" iya juga sih... " Kata Feli menyesal.

" Ahahahaha~ ha ha " Suara tawa terdengar di ruang tamu itu. Seluruh mata pun langsung tertuju ke Emil.

Di sana ada Emil dan Mathias yang lagi ngakak histeris kayak penjahat di film-film Disney dengan Bang Berwald, Lukas dan Vash yang duduk bergeser menjauh, jangan lupakan ekspresi wajah tergganggu serta sorot mata mereka bertiga yang berkata, **situ-** bukan-temenku.

" Kalian sehat? " Arthur yang sweat drop bertanya dengan hati-hati.

" Kalian masih waras kan ? " Tanya seorang Feli yang dengan polosnya gak sadar kalo kata-katanya itu sedikit menusuk.

" Ahaha Alhamdulillah sehat kok. " Kata mereka kompak.

[" Terus kalo sehat kenapa ketawa sampe kek gitu "] Batin semuanya minus Emil dan Mathias.

" Situ kalo mau mbahas aib orang lihat-lihat situasi dong. " Komen pedas Vladimir yang dah negatif thinking duluan.

" Ye siapa juga yang mau mbahas aib lo? " Balas si Emil nyolot.

" Eh udah-udah! Kalian nih ribut aja...

Sekarang mulai aja deh acara nya! " Perintah Vash menengahi. Ok Vash itu orangnya serius jadi kalo situasinya gini, dia juga gak betah lama-lama.

" Bang, si Gilgil sama kak Dimitri belum datang loh. " Komen si Ivan mengingatkan.

Semuanya minus Emil langsung kembali ke pose berpikir.

" Wkwkwk aku ada solusi kok " Ucap Emil sambil tergelak.

" Ve~ /Gimana ? How? " Tanya semuanya yang sekarang tengah mengalihkan semua atensi nya pada Emil.

" Wkwkw Aku ada cerita nih, dan mereka berdua plus Mathias dah pernah dengar. Jadi mereka gak akan ketinggalan acara kalo aku mulai cerita. "

" Ooo gitu~ bilang dong dari tadi. " Ucap semua minus Emil kompak.

XxXXXXXXX

 **Cerita dimulai.**

 **Emil POV**

" (Ahem ) _Ladies and Gentleman_. Sambutlah penampilan dari Emil Steillson! Tolong tepuk tangannya. "

 **Prok prok prok (tepuk tangan para audien)**

Begitulah sambutan dari Bang Berwald aka MC malam ini.

Di iringi oleh tepuk tangan, aku mau ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Aku berdiri dan mengucapkan salam disertai bungkuk-bungkuk hormat.

" Terimakasih terimakasih... "

" Hey! " Teriak Lovi setelah tanganku mencuri kertas yang di pakai Lovino untuk kipas-kipas.

Aku memakai kertas hasil curian itu sebagai microfon. " Malam ini pada kesempatan kali ini saya akan menceritakan pengalaman saya berjudul ' Kabut ' Kisah ini saya dapat ketika ikutan kapal malam. "

" Keren keren keren " Ucap Alfred yang terkagum.

" Halah dah pernah. " Ucapan Lukas yang datar masuk ke telingaku. Rasanya telingaku berkedut sebal dengan sepupuku yang satu ini. Ku angkat telunjuk ku ke depan bibir.

" Mungkin banyak yang pernah dengar kisah ini. Mengigat kisah ini populer di banyak tempat. " Kata ku sambil melontarkan pandangan kzl pada si Lukas menyebalkan itu.

" Next next " Kata Vladimir

" Gaskan broo " Kata Daniel

to be continue...


	16. Tentang Kabut

**(A/n) iklan sebagai referensi.**

Hetalia punya Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan karya transformatif ini

XXXXX

 **EMIL POV**

"Gini, gaes, waktu aku masih remaja..."

" Percaya loh~ sama yang udah kakek-kakek (cuit wiiit~ )" Ucapan Lukas yang ekstra siul-siul itu...

"Ba- BAKa aniiki! " Seketika ku lemparkan gulungan kertas ke arah Lukas aka Baka Tako itu. Dan Puji Tuhan! Kertasnya kena kepalanya " Harusnya yang lebih _kakek-kakek_ dari pada ane adalah situ, _kakak tersayang~ "_ Balas ku penuh penekanan di sana sini plus, ekstra embel-embel kakak yang bikin aku geli saat mengucapkannya.

" Ck, Adek lucknut. **Mau** ane kutuk jadi batu biar jadi batu biar kek legenda di timur sana?! "

Kampret doi malah makin ngegas.

" Ahaha jangan patung dong,~ nanti ganteng saya malah ter-abadi-kan- OH TiDaK ! Saya mencium bau-bau fangirl Aaa noooo " Ucapku panjang kali lebar kali extra dramatik ala roy kiyowoo.

" Demi Kerang ajaib pujaannya bikini bottom, Adek gue sarap gak ketulungan! Aaa Mein Gott! Hentikaan ke-gilaan ini!!! Aaaaa " Histeris si Lukas, eh padahal ane cuma bercanda kok malah jadi...

" Ahaha kak, ane cuma bercan- " Ucapanku tercekat ditenggorokan. Sebab detik berikutnya...

" Lu, tanggung jawab! " ( Lukas, narik kerahnya Mathias). " Gara-gara kamu. Adek ku jadi sableng. " Lukas pegang pundaknya Matias, menggoyang-goyang kannya sampai kepalanya Mathias goyang sana, goyang sini. Kebayang pusingnya kek gimana?

Bang Berwald auto pegang bahunya Lukas buat misahin, Bang Alpret narik si Mathias dengan Bang Ivan nyoba misahin duo berantem itu dari tengah.

" Plislah Jangan ribuuuut " Protes Alpret sambil narik-narik Mathias. " Wow yang diem aja! Bantu gue! Berat banget sumpah " Protes Alpret lagi

" Buset dah! Macam permen karet! " Kali ini aku dengar Bang Ivan protes.

" Ini udah Gue bantu, dodol! " Timpalan kali ini dari Bang Ber-Ber

" Masak aer biar mateng! "

" Cakep "

" Sumprit ini berat amat ! " Ucap Ivan mengakhiri pantun dia yang gak ada nyambung-mbungnya.

" Wuuuu gak nyambung! "

Massa pun mulai bergerak dalam rangka melaksanakan misi memisahkan kedua sejoli yang saling bunuh! ( Dalam kasus ini cuma Lukas yang mau ngebunuh. Kalo Mathias mah, pasrah/ pingsan.)

Aku juga mau ikutan berpartisipasi ngebantu. Aku mau jalan ke pusat kerusuhan.

" AW Aw ADAW Aw " Rintihku gegara sebuah tangan menjewer telingaku.

" Mein Gott! Baru ditinggal bentar dah kayak gini. Ish ish tak patut. " Komplain-an dari Gilbert tahu dah main nyosor aja ke telinga aku.

" Mentang-mentang lo tinggal pergi, terus ngomong sembarangan! " Entah dari mana Si Daniel udah metenteng kayak emak-emak.

" Lhah siapa juga yang omong sembarangan? " Ucap Gilbert.

" Dah ngomong sembarangan gak ngaku dasar kamu yaa~ " Sepertinya Daniel dah kzl. Terbukti dari omongannya yang kelihatan banget penekanannya.

 **Brak bruk brak** (mereka berantem persis iklan permen di tivi-tivi.)

" Adaww aww aww " Rintihku makin meringgis gegara kena jeweran lagi.

" Aku dengar ini gara-gara kamu. Bener gak? " Tanya Dimitri super dingin ekstra aura-aura unggu serem.

 _Glek ( aku menelan ludahku kasar. )_

Aku membalikan badan dan disitu aku bertemu dengan sosok manusia tesenyum manis bak malaikat namun ber-aura iblis di belakangnya.

" Ampun emaak~ " Pintaku pada Dimitri sambil bungkuk-bungkuk hormat.

" Sorry, nder. Kamu di hukum." Ucapnya singkat. Masih dengan senyum malaikat mautnya, tangan Dimitri bergerak terangkat. Aku auto tutup mata. Menunggu sesuatu yang terburuk (baca di jewer lagi)

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Eh? Jeweran itu tak datang juga. Aku memberanikan diri mengintip melalui sebelah mataku. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dimitri masih senyum.

Aku pun membuka kedua mataku. Dan...

 **Puk** ( Dimitri mem- _poke_ dahiku)

Eh? Aku mengkejapkan mata heran. " Lain kali jangan diulangi ya ? " Katanya dengan nada keibuan senyumannya itu loh. Fix dah Dimitri emang aniki idaman.

" Kasihan kakak mu~ " Lanjutnya dengan nada iba, sementara tatapannya lurus ke arah tempat keruhan. Pancaran emosi di bola matanya sungguh lembut, cukup buat daku meleleh dibuatnya.

[Kak Dimitri, kamu aku rekrut jadi kakak ku aja yaa? Mau ya? ya? ] Teriak innerku yang nistanya malu-maluin aja.

" Dah sana, minta maaf ke Lukas gih " Ucap nya menyuruh aku. Tentu saja dengan lembut ala Oppa Dimitri style.

Tak ku pedulikan situasi rusuh di kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, apapun itu aku dah niat mau minta maaf ke baka tako yang sayangnya menjabat jadi kakak aku.

" Kakak~ Kyaa " Teriakku ala ala adegan film india yang di slow motion.

" Kyaaaa adeeek ue udah sembuh kyaaaa~ Sini sama Om " Balas kakak aku sambil lari-lari macam di film kuch-kuch khota hee.

" Kyaaa~ " Balasku senang sebab hati ini rasanya berbunga-bunga- eh tunggu

 _" Sini sama Om "_

 _" Sini sama OM "_

 _" **Sama OM** "_

 _" **Om-om** (ohon hon hon) " (Kenapa tawa orang perancis itu ikutan terputar ? )_

Otak ku memutar-mutar kalimat itu. Seketika tubuh Aku merinding disko. Dah mirip kayak kena siram air dingin. Aku auto berhenti berlari.

" Astojim. Demi loker davie Jones yang jonesnya gak sembuh-sembuh! Amit-amit. Gue kagak mau sama om-om! Nooo Fucking way! " Inner gue seketika berteriak, bergejolak, menyumpah serapah!

Aku yang terlalu kalut dalam lamunan pun terlambat buat mengatisipasi serangan pelukan teletabis dari penjahat yang mengaku Om-om yang sayangnya masih akak tercintah.

" Aaaah sini Om peluk " Ucapan aniki bikin aku gak enak, kzl setengah mati.

" Tidaaak! Tidaaak!~"

XXXXXXXXXXX

to be continue...


	17. Suatu Pagi di Cafe

Hetalia punya Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita punya Kopi and Co.

penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan karya transformatif ini

Peringatan : Panjang

XXXXXX

 **Emil POV**

" Woi woi bangun! "

" Sahur-sahur! "

" Kagak bisa sahur ma~ ayamnya masih hidup. "

" Wakakaka/wkwkwkw "

Aku terbangun dengan suara-suara tidak jelas di sekitarku. Saat aku membuka mata, figur pertama yang mataku lihat adalah wajah kakak ku. Aku mengejapkan mataku. Sekarang pandanganku sudah lebih jelas.

Entah kenapa ada rasa khawatir yang terpampang jelas di mata kakak ku. " Dah bangun? " Tanyanya datar seperti biasa. Puji Tuhan! Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi.

" Sudah. " Kataku tak kalah datar. " Oh, kamu baik aja. Syukurlah. " Lanjutnya sok gak peduli. Sumpah aku dah hafal trademark nya dia. _Dasar sok cool._

" Tumben tanya begitu ada apa, kak ? " Tanyaku. Yang di tanya malah buang muka ke arah lain. Seketika otak OOC ku dapat ide untuk mengoda abangku ini.

" Oh, abang meng-khawatir-kan ku ya?" Godaku sambil nahan untuk tidak senyum-senyum gaje.

" Hilih pede amat, amat aja gak pede. " Lanturnya.

" Itu Ahmad, bang. " Koreksi ku.

" Suka-suka abang dong! Yang bikin aja abang ya ter-serah ane. " Kilah Bang Lukas.

" Yaudah. As your wish. " Ucapku.

" Yaudah. " Ucapnya lalu memalingkan wajah. Detik selanjutnya aku peluk deh itu si abang Lukas.

" Bang apapun kilah abang, makasih ya. Makasih udah meng-khawatir-kan Emil. " Kataku. Bang Lukas membalas pelukanku.

" Siapa yang khawa- Samasama. " Katanya. Yah beginilah abangku, sukanya bohong. Lagi dan lagi. Abang yang gak pernah jujur sama perasaannya sendiri.

" Wadoo ada apa ini ? Pagi-pagi dah rukun aja. " Ucap sesorang menyadarkan kami. Dengan cepat aku langsung menjauhi Lukas.

" Waah aku lihat pertanda cuaca baik nih. " Itu yang dikatakan Vladimir. Mas-mas yang selalu menyinggung-nyinggung cuaca. Mas-mas asal Romania itu berkata sembari pamer senyum manis tapi rada menakutkan.

 **Akhir dari Emil POV.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

" Oi jadi ke Cafe gak? " Semua mata tertuju pada Alfred yang barusan koar-koar.

 _krik krik krik_

" Aduh! Sarapan, _You know_ lah. " Katanya dengan suara cempreng yang khas.

" Ayo ayok "

" Bentar aku ambil dompetku dulu!"

Pagi ini semua pada berkumpul di teras depan. Menunggu umat yang masih ada urusan dengan koper-koper.

" Vee~ jauh gak Cafe nya? "

" Engak kok. Cuma dekat aja. Paling satu blok. " Jawab Dimitri santai.

" Uapah?! Satu blok itu jauh loh ! " Protes Alfred.

" Iya jauh karena kamu gemuk muwahahaha " Ejek Mathias sukses.

" **Mathias** ku bunuh kau sekarang juga " Ucap Alfred seram.

" Ve~ anggap saja GYM biar Kurus, ya kan Fredy~ " Goda Feli yang entah kenapa mode nge-gombal-nya yang biasa muncul pas deket sama cewek-cewek, sekarang ON.

" Kampret lu, Fel. Lu mau gua bunuh ? " Ucap Alfred yang kzl lantaran dibilang gendut.

" Lo berani sama adek gue... " Lovi melotarkan ancamannya dengan peragaan. " Yang ada lo... kekzz ( tangan membentuk gerakan memotong di depan leher) Gue habisin. " Ucapnya dengan aura mengerikan yang sebelas--dua belas sama Mafia Godfather.

" Err kagak kok... tadi bercanda, Lov. Seloow, kalem. " Ucap Alfred kicep.

XXXXXXXXXX

( Narator : Sekarang kita kembali kedalam pondok. Melihat apa yang di kerjakan para umat yang sibuk dengan koper. )

" Aduh aku lupa dimana naruh dompet " Ivan pagi itu.

" Udah kamu cari di tas punggung ? " Sugesti Daniel.

" Sudah da, tapi belum ketemu. " Ucap Ivan lemah.

" Aduuh kakak ini. " Ucap Nikolai mendramatisir. " Kemarin cari kunci sekarang dompet, kak aku ragu kalo kakak bawa dompet. " Lanjut Nikolai sambil memijit hidung.

" Maaf da. " Ucap Ivan lesu.

" Mau gimana lagi, ntar pake uangku aja. " Ucap Nikolai kemudian.

" Bang Berwald dah selesai belom? " Tanya Daniel lagi. Kali ini buat orang yang beda.

" Udah kok. " Jawab Berwald singkat.

Akhirnya mereka berangkat buat bergabung di teras depan.

XXXXXX

 **Arthur POV**

Oh jadi ini Cafe nya. Gaya klasik. Owner-nya Cafe ini pasti orang yang berkelas, taman mini dan detail bagunan nya aja bagus gini.

 _Klinting Klinting_

Aroma kopi yang hangat segera menguar begitu kami memasuki Cafe. Baunya masih berpadu dengan aroma roti yang jelas-jelas baru keluar dari oven.

" Pilihan tempat yang bagus, Van " Komenku pada Ivan.

Dari pintu kami pun langsung menyerbu meja panjang di pojok Cafe. Kami beruntung dapat tempat dengan _view_ yang bagus. Tentu karena dekat cendela.

Setelelah dapat kursi, Kumparjo cs langsung saja ngobrol sana sini. Semua kelihatan larut dalam percakapan santai, tidak seperti aku.

Ku abaikan rangkaian kata-kata yang mereka yang terlontar ke udara. Aku lebih tertarik mengamati setiap sudut bangunan, mengamati dekorasi, mungkin? Atau aku malah mengamati pelanggan lain kemudian iseng men-deduksi mereka layaknya tokoh Sherlock ?

Waktu menunggu pesanan menjadi berkali lipat lebih lama di karenakan rasa jemu yang menghinggapi. Oh Good Mister Kirkland! Bahkan sekarang aku tak ada tertarik-tariknya untuk menyimak apalagi untuk ngobrol.

 _tak tak tak_

Sudah berapa detik berlalu? Rasa bosan ini kian menjadi-jadi, tahulah rasa bosan itu kayak gimana apa lagi harus menunggu. Waktu sedetik rasanya kayak nungguin subuh sampai magrib. Dengan kesal aku meniup-niup poniku, memutar bola mataku... Ketika-

' Ya Lord, saya tidak bermimpi kan? Jika saya bermimpi, kumohon bangunkanlah saya dari mimpi ini ya Lord. ' Jerit batinku.

Kupejamkan mata dan geleng-geleng kepala agar gambaran yang barusan ku lihat itu hilang. Ketika ku buka mata, sama saja. Asli ini tidak hilang. Aku kucek-kucek mataku, tetep gak hilang.

 _Brak!_

Saya secara mandiri men-sledingkan kepala saya ke meja. "Ya Lord~ Apes bener saya hari ini " Hati saya meratap.

" Thur, Kamu kenapa, oi ? "

" Kamu pusing ? "

" Eh jangan pingsan disini, plis "

Kuangkat kepalaku dengan ogahnya. Ku tunjukan senyumku yang biasanya. " Ah, maaf. Aku sedikit mengantuk. Ane gak papa kok. " Jawabku setanggap mungkin. Pokoknya jangan sampai ketahuan.

Obrolan lanjut lagi. Karena mereka gak dapat _clue untuk_ mengkawatirkan aku. Saya bersyukur sebab, tadi itu hampir saja.

Setelah aku rasain pada acuh semua, aku curi-curi pandang ke arah orang yang ada di meja barista. Ku amati si orang ini, gestur-nya lah, gerak-gerik-nya lah, sampai style pakaian nya aku amati... Satu yang belum aku amati, wajahnya.

Ya iyalah, gimana mau liat wajahnya kalau dari tadi aku di kasih punggung terus-

"Eh ? Si doi berbalik arah " Kata otakku. Secepat kilat aku alihkan pandanganku ke objek lain, bisa gawat kalau dia tahu lagi di amat-amati. Ntar di kira mau nge- _stalk._

 **Baru aja selesai deg-degan gegara takut ketahuan.**

" Maaf, Ini pesanan... " Pelayan itu gak lanjutin kata-katanyan soalnya aku tahu.

" Lhoh, Arthur ada dua??! " Celuk Alfred dengan suara cemprengnya yang pas di telingaku.

" Kamu kok ada di sini, seh?? " Tanyaku yang aku akui gak kalah cempreng dari Alpret kampret.

" Kok kamu kenal sih, Thur ? "

" Siapa dia? "

Dah jelek semua. Ilang semua mood bagus aku. Sial! sial! sial! Kenapa mesti ketemu dia sih.

" Waaa dunia ini sempit ya, Thur ? " Ucap si pelayan aka Oliver ceria pake suara cemprengnya. (Berbeda denganku, suara cempreng-nya Oliver itu asli dari sononya mirip kek si Alfred, cuma lebih _Annoying!_ )

" Iya. Aku sampai heran ketemu kamu di sini. " Ucapku datar.

" Waa Arthur~ kok datar banget sih? kamu lagi acting jadi robot ya? hihi " Katanya lagi bikin aku tidak bisa buat tidak memutar bolamataku.

" Arthur kalo lagi bareng kalian dingin kek gitu ? " Pertanyaan Oliver yang super duper kepo bikin alisku berkedut.

" Enggaklah! Arthur sukanya marah-maraaaah mulu wkwk " Langsung ku Sleding deh kepala si Alfred. " Sakit..." Rintihnya.

" Dah lah, Pulang pulang sana " Ucapku mengusir Oliver.

" Tuh kan, baru aja di bilang. Wkwk Terus terus dia bakalan berubah jadi Siluman "

" WOI! Gak baik ngomongin orang! Woi " Percuma aku gak di pedulikan. Protesku cuma dianggap angin lalu.

" Eh siluman? " Oliver binggung

" Kagak usah di teruskan WOi, Vlad! " Protesku

" ihihi... Iya siluman hihihi tepatnya siluman- "

" **ULAT BULU! Wkwkwk** " Sialan, semua pada ngucapin secara serempak layaknya anak TK yang baru di ajari sama bu guru.

" _Waaa pintarnya anak Bapak! Awokwkwk "_ Selamat! Vampir gadungan itu malah memper-buruk suasana.

Cih! Mana ketawa semua lagi. Huh ini kan jahat baget. Senang diatas penderita an orang lain!

" Woi woi itu Gak beber anjer! Mana ada orang jadi ulat bulu ?? Heh mana ada! Imposebel ! "

" _impossible. "_ Koreksi mereka.

" Iye iye itu maksudnya. "

" Iya aku yakin itu gak bener... " Wah Lukas mendukung ku tuh! Salut aku. Terharu hati haryanto ini.

" TaPI, **keyakinan ku berubah** sejak aku ketemu denganmu, Arthur ! " Kampret lu, Kas! Kagak jadi salut sama loh.

" HUwahahaha "

Semua tertawaan ini buat aku gila. Hayati tak tahan lagi, aku tak sanggup lagi mas! Bu Susi! Tenggelamkan hayati di lautan, plis.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku genggam tangan Oliver yang kebetulan lagi di meja. Kugenggam tangannya layaknya mengenggap tanggan pacar, (huek ) ku panggil namanya dengan lembut bak kertas amplas.

" Liv, apa salah Mas padamu, Liv? Sampai sampai kau tega mempermalukan abang mu ini, di depan teman-teman lagi hiks...hiks.. " Peduli setan! Aku dianggap cenggeng.

" Waa jangan nagis mas... Salahnya Mas banyak banget kok! Wkwk " Jawabnya santai. Si kampret olive oil ini lalu melepaskan genggan tanganku tanpa bisa aku gapai lagi.

" _Anyway, bye bye_ Mas-mas sekalian, senang bisa ngobrol sama kalian bye~ " Dan dia pun kabur setelah membuat kami semua ter-benggong dengan tidak elitnya.

" Oh, Arthur~ Kasihan sekali nasipmu nak. Wkwkw "

" Diam kau, Mathias! "

" Ku usahakan~"

" Dan lo, Kas, kau menyebalkan sekali. "

" Ahaha terimakasih pujiannya. "

Ucapan Lukas yang kalem bikin moodku makin jelek. Aku pun cemberut dan memalingkan muka, tak sudi aku melihat muka dia. "

" Jangan marah lah, kami kan cuma bercanda. Peace " Halah ngeles lagi.

" Bercandanya jelek! Sleketep!" Ucapku cepat.

Semua tertawa, entah kenapa aku pun ikutan ketawa. Yah menang inilah yang bikin kita semua akrab. Saling ejek, usil, tapi saling memaafkan.

XXXXXX

" Thur. "

"Hm?"

"Aku meragukan fakta si Oliver itu saudara kamu. "

Kalimat pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Berwald itu hampir bikin aku tersedak teh.

" Kenapa? Bukankah kami mirip? " Kataku.

" Hm hm ya juga sih"

" Mirip ya? Hm hm "

 _Was wis wos (anggap aja komentar lainya)_

Suara dengungan lebah terdengar lagi dari meja kami. Namun, aku mengabaikannya. Tepatnya mengaggapnya hanya sebagai backsound.

Pria berkacamata itu tidak mengubah ekspresi mukanya. Tetap datar sedatar kaca hp. Meski begitu, pria itu geleng-geleng kecil.

 **"** Alasan ? " Tanyaku

" Well, kalian mirip, tapi ada sesuatu yang membedakan...kepribadian misalnya? "

" Saudaranya lebih... manis." Komen Yao.

" Oh itu... Dulu aku belum cerita ya? " Sekarang semua mata tertuju padaku.

" Belum. " Kata Vash kemudian menyeruput kopi.

" _Well,_ untuk itu...Aku gak bisa menyangkal ato menyalahkan kalian. " Semuanya menyimak, aku men-sruput teh ku.

" Hei jangan pasang raut sedih begitu, _kay ?_ Ini gak seburuk yang kalian kira percayalah! " Lalu aku tertawa garing untuk meng-cairkan suasana.

"(Ahem) Jadi habis pisahan, aku ikutan Papah. Nah si Olive oil binti _pinky_ _Jelek_ disana itu, ikutan Mami akueh. " Ucapku sambil nunjuk ke arah si cowok berambut _strawberry blonde._

" Hm... masih belum percaya kamu saudaranya... Kalau sepupu sih... masih. "

Kali ini apa lagi? Daniel yang gak percaya. Uh baiklah " Kamu juga gak percaya, Dan? "

" Hm...tidak kurasa."

" What?! " Celuk ku spontan

Daniel kelihatan kaget " Err.. bukan gitu... aku percaya kok...hanya setengahnya masih belum. "

" Mami aku kan, orang Scotlandia. Si Olive itu emang mirip Mami sih. Jadi itu aja. "

" Ooo begituuuu " Ucap mereka mirip koor paduan suara. Dasar mereka ya, dah ku jelasin panjang lebar malah cuma komen kek gini, huh kan gak _fair._

 _"_ Anjay kalian tuuu, komen nya masa begitu doang."

"Ooooh terus gue/ane mesti bilang WOW gituuu? " Seruan kompak satu komando itu bikin aku memutar bola mataku.

" Ok cukup. Kalian bikin aku kesel. " Ucap ku. Dan reader tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

" YAAAY si Arthur sebel. HORE! " Celuk Peter yang lagi-lagi bikin aku kesel banget setengah hidup.

" _We did it! "_ Apa-apan si Feli malah ikutan.

 _" HORE! "_

Demi kapal selam U-Board yang hilang di samudera, sejuta topan badai halilintar! Mereka emang temen-temen ngeselin! Dimana mereka belajar bikin orang esmosi level pedas sepedas M.I.E GOR- ENG A-Yam GEP-REK ??!

Itu yang innerku katakan.Tapi apapun yang innerku katakan, itu gak ngaruh di _real life,_ gaes. Kalau di real sih, yang aku lakukan cuma angguk-angguk, jariku aku ketuk-ketukan di meja, sekalian praktek nge-drum (awokawokwkw)

"Dah puas tertawa gaes? Ok kalo udah tolonglah hentikan membahas topik ini. Capek tauk, hayati lelah hati. " Ucapku melas. Yah aku dah bosan topik ini, masa dikit-dikit olive, dikit-dikit olive.

" Whooo wooo " Apaan si albino itu. Dah tahu dia kagak bisa siul, eh sekarang sok sokan.

" Apaan ? " Kataku judes tingkat dewa. Gak ada kejadian apa-apa. Si albino itu malah lirik-lirikan sama bang Dimitri. Apaan pulak dengan tatapan Gilbert yang seolah bilang **Apa kamu berpikir seperti yang aku pikirkan?**

Dan Dimitri membalas Gilbert lewat lirikan mata yang berkata **" Oh, ya, tentu aku tahu. "** Terus apa-apaan maksud lemparan senyum _smik_ Dimitri ke albino bin kampret itu?

Eh- What de hell yang otakku pikirkan? Astojim apakah otakku sudah berubah jadi mesin meme-maker tenaga gabut ??! Kenapa juga di saat begini aku masih sempat mem-meme-kan tatapan mereka? Apakah aku tertular hobi kelamnya Daniel ? _Omo omo ottoke_ Tidaaaak!

Untuk menguji apakan otakku masih normal tidak konslet, terterlontarlah sebuah pernyataan yang tidak ku duga keluar dari mulut ini.

" Whooo woo lirik-lirikan aja niiih, awas hatinya kesambet setan lope lope " Godaku. Semuanya minus aku langsung menatapku.

" Kok liatin aku sih? Lihat ke mereka dong " Tunjuku ke arah Albino baka itu.

Dan suwer reaksi mereka lucu banget! Gilbert natap aku horror gitu, Dimitri natap aku dengan polosnya yang seolah berkata -lah ada apa?-

" Eh Sumpah gaes kita gak ada apa-apa? Suer! " Ucapan Gilbert yang kelabakan itu bikin aku ngakak dalam hati.

" Gak ada apa-apa kok lirik-lirikan begitu~ " Terserah pokoknya aku komporin sekalian.

" Verdamm! Kagak ya. "

" Ooo Ini toh..."

" Pantes aja jonesnya gak sembuh-sembuh "

" Awokwkwkw film **_13 Reason Why_** **Lu Jones** udah terkuak, Gaes! wkwkwkwk. " Batinku yang nistah sekarang sependapat dengan Alfred. ' Sip Al! Komporanmu cocok banget. Lanjooot! ' Teriak innerku.

" Huuuu _Spoiler, Aru ! "_

" AwokWokwkwkwkwk" Kali ini aku tertawa nistah bareng anak-anak. Tepatnya sedang menertawakan komenan _cityzen dari kos-kosan hetalia ini._

" mwahaha mwahaha" Ini bocah(Daniel) kok tertawanya rada lucknut gitu sih.

" Gaes ini salah paham, gaes. " Gilbert bilang gitu sambil pasang muka kayak anak kecil yang gak tahan ngampet pipis.

Muwahahaha apa ini yang namanya pembalasan ? Rasanya manis karena bisa mbalas mereka yang mbuli aku.

Bagi yang belom, yang lain tunggu saja pembalasan dariku.

 **Akhir dari Arthur POV**

XXXXXXXX

" Gaes? Kemarin itu malam sakral kumparjo diadakan gak sih? " Tanya Emil ke anggota kumparjo lain.

" Hm kemarin itu ya... Enggak kok. " Kata Vash.

" Gimana ngejelasinnya ya? Errr... Kemarin pas aku datang dari beli lilin, eh dah pada tidur. " Kata Dimitri.

" Jadi kita auto ikutan tidur deh, belanjaan-nya belum di apa-apain. Kemarin langsung ku taruh di meja. " Lanjut Gilbert menimpali.

" Oh begitu toh.. "

" Iya. Emil agak kecewa dengan acara yang gagal ya? " Tanya si Mathias yang tumben-tumbennya peka.

" Enggak kok, Mat. " Jawab Emil sambil sweat drop.

" Oh, Lha terus? Tumben banget loh, biasanya kamu kan acuh sama hal beginian? " Serang Mathias. Habis Mathias kepo sih.

" _Well,_ semalam aku bermimpi ikut malam sakral. " Jawab Emil.

" Mau cerita, desu yo? " Teriak Peter yang mirip bocah TK.

Setelah mendengar apa kata Peter, otak Emil pun langsung memutar memori mimpi malam itu...

 _sini sama OM_

 _sini sama OM_

 _Kyaa sini Om peluk ohonhon_

"Kyaaaa tidak! Tidak! " Jerit batin Emil. Secara tidak sadar Emil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mirip kucing kebasahan.

" Maaf. Aku tak bisa cerita. " Kata Emil akhirnya.

" Yaaaa sayang sekali. " Kata Peter sedih, kemudian pasang raut cemberut.

XXXXXXXXX

 _skip time~_

Kumparjo cs sudah selesai dengan acara makan pagi. Sekarang saat nya untuk membayar dan pulang. Namun, bagaimana bisa Kumparjo cs masih berada di Cafe ??

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kumparjo cs datang ke kasir dengan mengutus Arthur, Alfred, dan Feli untuk membayar pesanan mereka._

 _Karena Arthur kebetulan kenal sama staff Cafe(padahal doi cuma kenal sama Oliver) ditambah duo AmeIta yang supel, jadilah mereka terjebak dalam Coffe talk di Cafe itu._

 _Kok yang anggota kumparjo lain setuju sih? Jawabannya karena salah satu staff Cafe itu bilang mau neraktir mereka. Jadi lah jiwa-jiwa gratisan personil kumparjo bergejolak! Tanpa babibu lagi mereka langsung setuju._

 **Flashback selesai.**

" Uwaaah kenapa dari sekian banyak orang yang ku hindari... Kenapa harus kau berdua sih ? " Komplain Arthur hari itu.

" Takdir/Hitsuzen. Eh? ahaha" Jawab dan tawa mereka bersama.

" Ayolah, Bertemu dengan mu saja dah bikin kzl apa lagi ini tambah dia " Arthur yang bicara pada Oliver itu menunjuk Catherine.

" Wkwkw ada apa? Oww kamu kangen aku ya? " Balas Catherine santai.

" Ihir ihir CLBK ni yee " Cibir Alfred

" Waw inikah gebentannya alis tebal? " Komen Vash gak percaya

" Waaa berasa jadi obat nyamuk nih. " Cibir seorang Emil

" Pindah aja yok " Ajak Yao

" Gombalin, Thur! "

" Woi woi kalian salah paham. Siapa juga yang suka sama tante-tante macam dia ? " Ucap seorang Arthur Kirkland yang bikin Catherine kzl bukan main.

Gimana kagak kzl kalau lo masih muda, modis bin cantik gini dibilang tante-tante. Kagak terimalah. Perempatan imajiner pun muncul di dahi Catherine.

" Ohohoho Kalau aku tante-tante, berati kamu itu Om-om dong, Thur " Balas Catherine sambil naik-turunkan alisnya.

" Buwahahaha. Epik sekalee kwkwk "

" Akuilah kamu itu sudah Om-Om. " Lanjut Catherine.

" AH, hampir lupa bentar ya~ Aku ambilkan cemilanya. " Kata Catherine undur diri. Catherine pun masuk ke Cafe.

" Ahaha Om Arthur wkwkw " Canda Alfred sambil nyikut-nyikut Arthur beberapa saat setelah Catherine menghilang di balik pintu. Arthur mah jangan di tanya, dah merah padam.

" Jangan Om Arthur, Om Iggy lebih lucu. "

" Diam Kamu Peter! " Ucap Arthur garang.

" Lebih cocok lagi Tante Iggy hihihi." Kali ini Oliver menambahi sambil menahan tawa.

" **Shut Up! Pinky lucknut! "** Teriak Arthur dengan muka memerah. Tampang kzl-nya sudah ketara sekali.

" Om, Om, alisnya tolong dikondisikan. "

Ctak! Komentar yang keluar dari mulut Lovino sukses bikin sumbu pendek Arthur habis.

 _" Ku seperti bom atom siap meledaaak, karna mu~ uuuu "_

Itulah petikan lagu yang cocok untuk mewakili suasana hati dan pikiran Arthur yang sedang terbakar kzl. Yup, lagu "P _arasit_ " dari _Gita Gutawa_ sangat _highly recommended_ buat readers yang mau mendalami, bagaiman sih perasaan Bang Arthur sekarang.

" Demi jenggot kambing! **Wedhus** lo, No! " Sumpah si Arthur setelah mengebrak meja.

Tanpa meninggalkan meja, Arthur berdiri menghadap ke arah Lovino duduk. Matanya menggelap, aura ungu yang 11 12 dengan punya Ivan menguar dari tubuhnya.

" **Lovino, lu mau gue sleding ato sleding mandiri hah ?! Kampret lo.** " Tanya Arthur dengan suara demonic layaknya tokoh yandere. Tangannya udah main tunjuk-tunjuk muka Lovino.

Situasi makin tegang. Sementara muka Lovino udah pucat mirip mayat. Dengan gagap-nya Lovi minta ampun ke Arthur. Lovi bilang dia milih sleding secara mandiri. Tapi Arthur antara kagak terima permintaan maaf dari si Lovi ato gak setuju dengan pilihan jawaban Lovi. Intinya si Arthur makin ngegas setelah dengar jawaban Lovino.

" Buset! kampret mu malah semakin menjadi-jadi! Ni anak emang minta di sleding "

 **"** Savar bang, savar. Ingat tempat bang. " Ucap Alfred yang berusaha meredam amarah Arthur.

" Kalem Thur. Kalem. " Sambung Yao.

" Kalem! Kalem pala lo peang?! Sumbu ku dah habis. W gak urusan sama yang lain! " Kata Arthur setengah berteriak.

Sekarang Alfred dan Ivan udah meggangin Arthur biar gak pergi dari tempanya. Mereka berdua maksa Arthur biar duduk

" Duduk Thur! " Ucap mereka biar si Alis itu duduk.

" Gak Mau! W mau nyeleding tu anak dulu! "

" Ih lu persis anak kecil. Tentu aja kagak bisa dodol. Berhenti merengek! " Ucap si Ivan pedas.

Si Arthur masih keras kepala aja. Dia masih gak terima di ejek Lovi. Arthur meronta dan misuh misuh gak jelas. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Vash ambil tindakan mengebrak meja.

Semua menoleh ke arah Vash. " Woi Thur! Udahan berantemnya. Kalo gak mau, FINE! Gak papa. Lapangan-nya masih luas. "

Vash berbicara begitu, tanpa peduli kanan-kiri. Dia bertindak seperti gak terjadi apa-apa.

Sementara Arthur langsung kicep. Mukanya pucat kayak Lovino. Seketika bahunya melemas akibat kemarahannya yang menguap di telan udara. Hal ini membuat Alfred dan Ivan lega, mereka berdua lepas, bebas dari tugas menahan Arthur agar tidak lari.

Setelah megamati gelagat Arthur yang bisa di pastikan tidak akan berulah, Vash pun membungkuk dan meminta maaf ke lainnya. Kemudian dia duduk dengan elegan-nya seolah ia sedang menghadiri acara pesta minum teh.

Sementara anggota lain tak terkecuali Oliver, melihat tingkah Vash dengan tatapan horror. Beruntunglah saat kejadian itu pesosisi mereka sedang menjadi satu-satunya tamu di Cafe itu. Sehingga situasi canggung pun tidak terlalu berpengaruh besar.

XXXXXX

to be continue...

 **(a/n) Terimakasih kepada para reader-san yang sudah menyempatkan diri memberikan review-review -nya. Sungguh! Review2 dari Anda sekalian membuat author terharu dan jadi semangat 45 untuk melanjutkan fic ini! (Yay)**


End file.
